You'll Always be Mine
by SapphireBlueRose
Summary: What happens when Misaki is stuck with Usui? This all started with a challenge. What a fun event this will be for UsuixMisaki
1. Chapter 1

My second story!~ Hooray

Hahaha hope you like it (^.^)

(Yeah I don't really ramble a lot cause I don't have any time too) x3

Oh and sorry if there is any grammatical errors xP

**Disclaimer: The one and only Hiro Fujiwara owns Kaichou wa maid-sama. Story line is mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 1: His question Her answer

School ended and everyone left. It was so peaceful and quiet in the student council room. But that all ended when he walked through that door. I was finishing  
up some paper work left behind since Yukimura couldn't finish it. There he stood casually like nothings wrong and staring at me. 'Creep much' I thought. Oh  
gosh, I couldn't take it anymore. Those damn emerald eyes were piercing holes through my body.

"What the hell do you want Usui!?" I started with a hint of annoyance

". . . . . . ."

Silence just filled the room. I sighed and just turned my head to look at the clock. 'Whoa its getting late, I better get to Maid Latte soon' I turned my head back and he was now in front of me. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I backed away from him but he only got closer and closer. The next thing I know my back hits the cold hard wall, and with that he took it as an advantage to cage me in with his arms, blocking my escape. 'Damn it'

I tried so hard to not make any eye contact but failed. I looked up and those same emerald eyes looked into my amber ones. I blushed.

"Usui, w-what...do..y-you... want.?" Man, I stuttered like an idiot.

"Well..." He finally spoke. "I came here to ask you something but I got lost in your eyes."

"S-stop saying... unnecessary things... and tell me w-why you're really h-ere..."

"I came here to offer you a challenge, I hope you won't oppose to it." ***Smirks***

"What's the challenge?" I asked full of confidence.

"Hm... I see someone is in a haste." He replied.

"Just say it!" I yelled

"Ow. Kaichou my ears hurt." He said looking _**Hurtful**_

"Good for you!"

"But I shouldn't care since it is my beloved girlfriends voice~"

"Usui, tell me what the challenge is before I decide to kill you right here right now!"

"Aw... Kaichou's no fun." ***Puppy Dog face*** "But anyways mid-terms are tomorrow. Whoever gets ranked 1st is the winner and also gets to grant a wish that the loser has to follow. You up for the challenge. Kaichou?"

"Tch. I never back down from anything!"

Usui leaned closer, she felt his breath right on her neck. It sent even more shivers down her back.

"As expected from the Great Demonic President. Now lets go before you're late, you don't want Honoka-chan to scold you again now do you?

Misaki finally got her strength back and pushed him away with her might. He didn't move that far though. She finally spoke.

"It was you fault we were late! I fell asleep in the student council room and you could've woken me up and told me that we had to go! But did you do that no! You just watched me sleep until I woke up an hour later! As soon as we got there the _**Black** **Honoka **_came out and yelled at me for being la-..."

She got cut off as she felt Usui's lips on hers. Wide-eyed and shocked she tried to break free, but he was holding her in place with his strong grip around her petite body frame. Misaki had no other choice but to give in. He suddenly got shocked at her action by kissing back fiercely but recovered quickly.

It was only after a few minutes they're lungs were screaming for air. Misaki was breathing heavily while looking straight at those emerald eyes in front of her.

"I told you I was sorry, you always seemed tired at home, school or work. You sometimes need a break Misaki. So I just let you sleep, I never expected you to get yelled at for being late. I could probably do other things to make it up to you." He said seductively while his hand was sliding down from her back to her waist then to her bottom but a another hand stopped it and slapped it off.

"Y-you... PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! She yelled at the top of her lungs

"The one and Misa-chan's only~" He grinned back

Sighing in defeat she knew this conversation would just keep on going and going. "Whatever, lets just go I don't want to get yelled at again, Baka Usui."

He smiled.

"Hai Hai."

And with that they both left for Maid Latte.

* * *

"Oh so I see your on time..." Honoka said as she saw Usui and I walk through the back door.

"H-Hai..." Misaki said.

Honoka just walked away to tend to the customers orders.

"Phew. Out of all people I see her first. ***Sighs*** Time to go change." She said.

"Does Misa-chan need any help? Cause you know we coul-..." Before he finished his sentence Misaki cut him off.

"PERVERTED ALIEN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" And with that she dashed off to change.

Usui just chuckled at his girlfriend's regular behavior and walked off to the kitchen.

Pretty much it was the same thing over again. Misaki assisting customers-mostly men. (of course that annoyed her the most, she does have a hatred for men) There was always Usui teasing Misaki, Misaki yelling at the top of her lungs 'Baka Usui! Or Perverted Outer Space Alien...etc', and lastly there was always flowers-of-moe every where because of the manager. She could never hold back when she caught Misa-chan and Usui together.

Finally they're shift ended at 9 and they went home. Of course Usui being Usui walked Misaki home. While they were walking it was silent as usual.

By the time they were at the front steps of her home she started off by saying.

"I'm so going to win this challenge, time for me to start studying!"

"Hm. So persistent. We'll see about that kaichou~ You had better not over work yourself or else you know what's going to happen." He replied with a smirk on his face.

'_Stupid punishments' _Yeah she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Tch... Like I would let that happen."

***Chuckles*** "See you tomorrow kaichou." He said before he captured her lips with his. It was a sweet and passionate kiss but it was also short.

Her face was red when they pulled away. He was still looking at her beautiful face features in the night. Until she said..

"Baka Usui, stop looking at me and just go home now, its getting really late!"

"Hai Hai." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Stupid Takumi." She said when he was gone.

Misaki said Hi to her mom and sister. She drank some water before going upstairs to change and study. Of course our Misaki studied like a hard core person. She looked at the clock '12:34'.

"Well I'll study again when I wake up. There is no way I'm losing to a pervert like him." With that she plopped into bed pulling the covers up.

She fell asleep having the confidence that she'll win.

* * *

So what do ya think?

Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: The one and only Hiro Fujiwara owns Kaichou wa maid-sama. Story line is mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mid-terms

Morning came, her alarm clock went off. Misaki was covered fully by the bedding's, an arm shot out from underneath and smacked the clock to shut up. She finally sat up.

'Ugh today's the day.' She glanced at the clock it was only '5:03am'. Either way she still got up and did her morning rituals. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once done she came out and dressed up into her uniform. To finish up she brushed her hair and fixed up her loosened shirt and bow. She took another look at the clock, it read '5:18am.'

"Hm. I have more than enough time to study." With that said she started her _hard-core _studying again.

When she was done studying it was already '6:30am'. She decided to downstairs and eat breakfast before going to school. Once she made her way to the kitchen she was greeted by her mom.

"Ohayo Misaki-chan" Minako said to her daughter with a bright smile.

"Ohayo okasan." She replied back.

Misaki sat down as her mother placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Misaki smiled and said a small Itadakimasu.

Suzuna then walked through the door.

"Ohayo!~" Suzuna said as she sat down.

Minako set a plate of food for her too. Then one for herself.

Misaki was done and she looked at the time '7:02am'.

"Well I better get going. See you later okasan, Suzuna-chan."

"Oh, Misaki-chan~" Minako called out to her daughter before she went through the kitchen door.

"Hai?" She asked

"Good luck with your mid-terms." She said with a smile.

"Arigato. I will do a good job."

Misaki walked out and grabbed her bag. She locked the door and went out. By the time she was at the gate a pair of arms went around her. She was going to kick whoever dared to touch her like this she became tensed, but a voice she knew to well came.

"Mornin' kaichou~" He said in a playful tone.

'_Usui' _she thought.

She relaxed since it was him but then let out all her anger after his actions.

"Dammit Usui, You nearly scared me half to death! Its only past 7! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What I can't say good morning?" He said with a blank face unaffected by her yelling.

"You can say it, but you don't have to suddenly scare someone from behind!" she stated.

"Okay...so you ready for mid-terms?" He said with a grin

"I've been ready. I am not losing this one!" She said raising her fist.

"Well then lets go, Misa-chan~" He replied

"Don't call me that!" Misaki yelled.

Usui just chuckled and watched her actions. When she finally calmed down they walked to school. Both of them were greeted by Sakura and Shizuko.

"HII~ Misaki, Usui!~" Sakura said brightly to the pair.

"Ohayo Misaki, Usui-kun." Shizuko then said.

"Ohayo." Both Misaki and Usui said to the two.

"So Misaki, you ready for mid-terms?" Shizuko asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Misaki replied with a smile.

"Of course Misaki is ready for mid-terms. She'll definitely ace it!" Sakura said.

And with that the bell rang signaling them to get to class.

"Oh there's the bell see ya in class Misaki. Lets go Sakura." Shizuko stated.

"Hai! See you later Usui-kun." The two walked to there class.

"Well I better go too. So get to class Usui." Misaki said.

"Hai Hai, good luck kaichou~" Usui smirked.

"Y-yeah.. you too..." She stuttered. '_that stupid smirk' _

Usui's smirked widen when she stuttered. He patted her on the head and walked to his class. Misaki (blushing right now) went to class too.

When she walked in she sat down and waited until the teacher was done explaining what to do and handed out the papers. Sakura whispered a little 'Good luck' to her before they started.

Misaki answered all the questions easily. (As expected from the demonic president)

"Phew, studying in the morning was worth it. Also eating a proper breakfast helped too." She quietly said to herself.

2 hours later

It was finally time to hand in the papers. Misaki double checked it and smiled knowing that she did ace it.

They all exited the class since it was nearing lunch.

"Thank goodness that's over!~" Sakura said relived.

"Yeah, but it was pretty easy." Misaki told her.

"Of course coming from the one and only Misaki Ayuzawa." Shizuko stated while pushing her glasses forward and smiling.

Misaki smiled "Thanks Shizuko."

"Uwahh! I'm hungry lets go and eat now!~" Sakura said whining.

"You two go ahead I'll join you after." Misaki said.

Both Shizuko and Sakura nodded and walked off talking bout what to eat.

Misaki sighed and thought '_I'm so happy to have such great friends._'

When she turned around and took a step she immediately bumped into someone. Stumbling backwards with her eyes closed she was waiting to land on the floor, but that never came. Just in time _that _person she bumped into wrapped his arms around her and caught her. When she finally opened her eyes they met a pair of gleaming emerald orbs. Misaki quickly escaped from his hold.

Face flushing red she managed to say (or stutter) "W-watch... w-where your... g-going... Baka U-sui!

"Well, I was walking up to you until you suddenly turned around and we collided. I was going to surprise you again." He said smiling.

"Ughh... what ever, I just need some fresh air." She said annoyed.

"Hmm. Rooftop then." Usui replied and took her hand and led her to his destination.

Surprisingly she didn't struggle.

Once they were one the roof Misaki immediately walked to the ledge letting the breeze blow away her stress. Usui was there smiling at his girlfriend. It was nice and quiet. But Usui broke the silence.

He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, smelling her lavender scent.

"So kaichou what is your command if you win the challenge?" He asked her curiously

"Hmm. For you to stop teasing and scaring the crap out of me for a week. Yours?" She said smiling.

"You have to spend 2 weeks with me, including coming and going to school or work and staying at my apartment." He said casually.

Thats when she came out of her serenity and went back to the scolding, stressed president of Seika High.

"2 WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL?" Misaki screamed.

"Hai, you already accepted the challenge, so no going back Misa-chan~" Usui replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HERE!"

"But no one is here." He said innocently

"STILL!" She yelled.

"You know what I've been wanting to do this whole day?" Usui asked her.

"What now?" She said curiously

"This." He replied.

Usui swiftly turned Misaki towards him and before she could protest his actions, his lips crashed on to hers. Shocked, eyes widen, adrenalin rushing through her body and her face becoming redder by the second. It wasn't until after a couple of minutes she started kissing back, he was surprised at first but recovered quickly. Finally after a while they broke the kiss panting heavily. Knowing our Misaki she was red as a tomato, while our Usui smiled like a prince in shining armor.

There was a moment of silence until... Misaki remembered that she would meet up with Sakura and Shizuko for lunch.

"Ahh. I-I better g-get going n-now. I-I'll see y-you l-later Usui." Misaki said while stuttering.

She broke free of his grasp on her and ran for the door. She stopped and glanced back saying...

"Stupid Takumi..."

Smiling and then left to go meet up with her friends.

Usui smiled. '_Of course she enjoyed it, she is my Misa-chan~_'

He then took his cellphone out and dialed a number.

*ring...ring...someone picks up*

"Ah, hello Usui-kun. Why the sudden call? Did something happen?" The feminine voice said.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just need to have a chat with you... Ayuzawa-san."

* * *

Here's a small preview of Chapter 3: Who won?

_"Misaki!~ Come with us we're going to check out the results."_

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_"Ahh, have fun Nee-san."_

_'What have I gotten myself into now?' She thought..._

Please do me a great honor and review!~ They keep me up with a smile knowing that I should continue for my dearest readers.

~G27forever ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!~

**Disclaimer: The one and only Hiro Fujiwara owns Kaichou wa maid-sama. Story line is mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who won? 

Morning came. It was just like any other day in the Ayuzawa residents. Misaki woke up and thought about the results.

'I wonder if I beat that alien? Cause staying with him would be like hell.'

Misaki got out of bed and went to go get ready for another day at Seika High. She quickly went down and ate what her mother prepared for her today.

"Ohayo..." Suzuna said coming through the door.

"Ohayo." Both Misaki and Minako said.

Suzuna took her seat and started eating.

(A/N: Yeah its just like from chapter 1 cause its like a usual morning thing at they're house.)

"Well I had better go now, don't want to be late. Bye Suzuna, okasan." Misaki said.

"See ya later sis." Suzuna mumbled loud enough for Misaki to hear.

"Bye dear." Minako said with a bright smile.

With that Misaki left for school.

"Hey, okasan. Do you think Misaki is going to be alright with Usui-kun for 2 weeks?" Suzuna asked curiously.

"Hai, of course. I trust Usui-kun." Minako answered.

_Flash Back_

*_The Phone rings* Minako answers _

_"Ah, hello Usui-kun. Why the sudden call? Did something happen?"_

_"No, nothing is wrong, I just need to have a chat with you... Ayuzawa-san." Usui said in a calm tone._

_"Oh alright, so whats on your mind Usui-kun?" She asked._

_"Well I don't know if you heard from Misaki but we had recently made a challenge." He answered._

_"And what is this challenge?" Minako asked concerned._

_'Whoa now I see where Misaki gets her demonic aura from' Usui thought *Sweat drops*_

_"The challenge was to see who could come 1st for mid-terms." He responded._

_"Oh! How nice. Who came 1st?" She asked eagerly_

_*Sighs relieved* "Of course the intelligent Usui Takumi, Ayuzawa-san." He chuckled_

_*laughter* "That's great Usui-kun, but I still don't know why you called me, was it to just tell me this?" She asked_

_"Well, you see who ever won gets to grant a wish to the loser. And so I'm asking for your permission if Misaki can stay with me for 2 weeks." He said a bit nervously._

_The phone line was quiet until she spoke._

_"Of course Usui-kun, but please take care of my daughter, my trust in is your hands." She said softly_

_He smiled. "I will Ayuzawa-san."_

_"One more thing Usui-kun." Minako said._

_"Yes?" He asked_

_"Make sure she has some fun." She said with a smile._

_"All right, thank you for your generosity Ayuzawa-san." He replied._

_"Anything for my future son-in-law." She giggled._

_"Oh so is this a blessing too?" He said while laughing._

_"Hmm, maybe it is." She chuckled._

_The conversation ended and he was relieved she agreed._

_End of Flash Back_

"I can't wait to see her reaction to this." Suzuna said amused.

"Neither can I." Minako said.

Seika High

Misaki walked up to the gates at the school. To be only greeted by Sakura and Shizuko.

"Ohayo Misaki!~" Sakura said while wrapping her arms around her.

"Ohayo." Shizuko said.

Misaki just smiled at her two friends.

"Misaki!~ Come with us we're going to check out the results." Sakura said eagerly.

"H-hai." Misaki was nervous.

Once inside they followed a bunch of students to the board. Squealing and talking can be heard in the background. Closing her eyes she took a step forward and the opened them.

_1. Usui Takumi  
2. Ayuzawa Misaki_

Wide eyed and shocked she can't believe it. She fully got 100% on it. But when she looked at Usui's he got 103%. How she felt as if she could faint right on the spot. Instead she stood her ground and walked away, leaving a confused Sakura and a totally understanding Shizuko.

"Is Misaki alright?" Sakura asked Shizuko

"Ah, she'll be fine. We should just leave her for now." Shizuko stated.

They walked off to class.

Misaki on the other hand was furious. She stopped in her tracks and thought._ 'How the hell does he get 103%?'_

Suddenly a voice brought her out.

"So I guess your staying with me, Misa-chan~" Usui teased.

"Y-you! How the hell did you get 103%?!" Misaki asked flushed with red but still angry.

"I guess I'm just a super genius alien." He replied with a smirk.

"Ack... what ever, get to class." Misaki walked away fast.

Usui just smiled and walked to his.

Student Council room

"Alright everyone, you can go home early, I'll finish up here." Misaki said her head pounding. But held it in

"Hai, thanks kaichou!~" The student council members said in unison. Then they all rushed out the door.

Once they left the school grounds Misaki sat down and sighed. _'What __a long day. Ah my head kills. Stupid Usui. stupid challenge, stupid command.'_

She then screams but a tired one.

"Ugh... get out of my head already!" She said tiredly

Usui appeared at the door.

"Aww. My little Misa-chan misses me already. Don't worry we'll spend lots of time together." He said while smiling.

"Oh shut up. Now lets just go." She got up stuffed the papers in her bag and walked past Usui without saying a word.

_'Hm. Something's wrong.'_ He thought. But just left it and followed her to work.

Maid Latte 

As soon as they walked through the back door his daily teasing began.

"Does Misa-chan need some help to change?" Usui asked a smirk plastered on his face.

He was waiting for her usual "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" But it never came. All she did was rub her temples and walked off in the directions of the changing rooms, ignoring his words.

"Something is definitely up with her." He said worriedly. He then walked off to the kitchen to start cooking.

Satsuki-san saw how Misaki was acting. And she knew that it wasn't her usual self. She went to the kitchen and asked Usui to take her home early. After she went to Misaki and told her.

"Misa-chan, you don't seem so well, you look a little pale and tired. How about you go home early, I want you to get some sleep." Satsuki-san said worriedly.

"Manager, I'm fine its alright." Misaki managed to say.

"No Misaki, you really need to go home. I worry about you and your health." Satsuki-san replied.

"Mmm. Alright thank you Manager." Misaki bowed and left to go change.

Once she was out she said goodbye to everyone and left through the back door. Of course when she turned to walk out a tall blond was leaning on the brick wall.

"Usui, what are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Satsuki-san said she wanted me to walk you home early. Plus remember the challenge." He said while smiling.

"Ugh. How can I forget." She said sarcastically.

15 minutes later

They finally got to her house and Misaki kept looking for it in her bag.

"Damn. I left my keys at work." She said.

So she rang the door bell. And her mother opened the door.

"Ahh, Misa-chan you left your keys again?" Minako said with a smile

"Hai." She answered.

"Well come on in. You too Usui-kun." She winked at him.

He smiled "Thank you."

They all went in and ate the bunny apples that were prepared.

"Oh, okasan I'm going to be staying at Us-.." She said but was cut off from her mom.

"Oh yes, your staying at Usui-kun's for 2 weeks. Am I right?" She said smiling.

"H-hai. How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"Usui-kun called me yesterday and told me everything." Minako said.

Misaki turned to Usui shocked.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled out.

"I told your mom about it." He said putting another slice in his mouth.

"Why?! Wait, you knew you were going to win from the start. What the hell!" She said.

"A deal is a deal. Your mother approved." He said.

"What really?! Okasan?" She said furiously

"What? My daughter needs to have fun sometimes. I trust Usui." She said softly while chuckling.

"Ahh, fine. I should go pack." She said tiredly.

"Nope. That's fine. I packed for you." Suzuna said while holding a bag.

"You knew about this too?" Misaki said.

"Yup. Okasan told me." Suzuna said.

_'What have I gotten myself into now?'_ She thought...

"Well we should get going now." Usui said getting up.

"Um. Alright." Misaki said.

She took the bag from Suzuna and hugged both her and her mother.

"Ahh, have fun Nee-san." Suzuna said.

"Stay safe dear. " Minako said.

"Yeah. I will. Bye." Misaki said tiredly while walking out the door with Usui.

While walking Misaki decided to start the conversation between them.

"Um. So what are we going to be doing these 2 weeks?" She asked curiously

"Hm, I have a few things in mind. But I'll keep it as a surprise." He replied with that smirk

Suddenly Misaki's head started to pound with pain. After she saw total darkness and her legs started to tremble. She couldn't hold herself any longer.

"U..sui." Her final words before she collapsed.

Just in time Usui heard and caught her before she fell.

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa!" He said while shaking her to wake her up.

He felt her forehead.

"Your burning up." He said.

Usui then picked her up bridal style. And carried her to his apartment...

* * *

Well I won't be able to update tomorrow but I'll try as soon as possible.

Please review, favorite or follow ^.^

Here's another preview for chapter 4: Day 1. A surprising visit already?

_"Hey Ayuzawa, are you alright?" _

_"LET GO YOU PERVERT!" _

_'Something smells nice' _

_"Ahh, what a lovely couple." _

_"Can I tell you something?..."_

_"GERARD?!" _

_"I WANT ICE CREAM!" _

_"Out of all days you asked me to do this?" _

_"Have fun Usui, Misaki." _

Pretty strange preview right? But you'll just have to wait until chapter 4 comes out :3

G27forever ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 my fellow readers :)

I want to say thank you to those of you that reviewed. (^.^)

**Disclaimer:Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, Storyline Mine!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Surprising visit already?

It was a Saturday morning. Misaki found herself on a soft and warm bed. She didn't even bother to open her eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth.

'Ahh, its so warm here...' Misaki thought. But then a voice broke it.

"Hey Ayuzawa, are you alright?" Usui asked curiously.

"Hai..." She replied.

'Wait this voice?' She thought

As fast as light her eyes opened in shock, they met a pair of emerald orbs glistening from the sunlight in the room. She tried to get up but was then pinned down on the bed.

"EH, LET GO YOU PERVERT! How the heck did I get here?!" Misaki shouted. "Ahh, my head kills."

"Well to start off you fainted because of your fever, so I carried you here. I set you down but you wouldn't let go of my shirt. You even said "No, don't leave me. Stay... please." So I stayed. I would try to get up but you were still holding onto me." Usui explained in a playful tone.

"Uhm, do you mind getting OFF of me?!" Misaki said annoyed.

"Not until you stay put while I get you some medicine to get better." Usui lowered down, so that his lips were near her ear. "You had me worried there Ayuzawa." Usui said seriously.

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah, g-gomen."

"So will you be a good girl and unhand my shirt while I get you some medicine and water?" Usui asked

Misaki looked up and saw she still had a fistful of his shirt in her hands.

"A-ah, h-hai." She stuttered.

She let go of his shirt and he got up and left the room. She felt her forehead and my she was burning.

In the kitchen Usui thought. 'I hope I won't have to go through _that _stage again.' He remembered the other time she had a fever and had to take her to the infirmary. She was really not herself. He had to suppress himself to not do anything in her weakened state. *Sighs* "Bring it on." He said. He took the medicine and the glass of water and headed back to the room.

Usui walked back to the room to find Misaki uncovered from the blankets that were tossed aside and her shirt unbuttoned, showing some of her cleavage. He walked up to the bed and placed the medicine and water on the side table.

"Ahh, Usui your back." Misaki said weirdly.

"Hai, now Ayuzawa button up your shirt. And take you medicine." Usui said looking away from her.

"Hahaha, Usui is embarrassed eh? Well to bad. Its hot in here!" Misaki said like a drunk person.

'Oh great, it's almost like last time. C'mon Usui pull yourself together. You can get through this. You did before.' Usui thought.

"Ayuzawa, here." Usui took the glass of water and medicine and put it in front of her so she could take it.

"Aha, thanks Usui." Misaki patted his hair and then suddenly started to play around with it. "Ahh, your hair is so soft and fun to play with. I thought it would be spiky and hard?" *giggles*

'Oh this is definitely what happened before.' Usui thought.

She then took the glass and medicine and swallowed it. She hiccuped after.

"Thanks...hic...Usui...hic.." Misaki said.

He smiled and took the glass and brought it back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ayuzawa I think you should..." He started saying when he came to the room. "..rest now." He found her fast asleep on the bed.

Usui went up to her and put the blankets over her again. He glanced at the clock 9:43am.

'She'll probably wake up later on.' He thought. He left the door opened a bit and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

2 Hours Later

"Mmm.." Misaki said.

'Something smells nice.' She thought.

Misaki then opened her eyes and looked at the clock 11:54am. She got out of bed following the scent that filled her nose. Misaki walked to the kitchen and opened the door quietly. She saw Usui standing near the stove cooking something.

"Finally awake?" Usui said without glancing back.

'This Alien..' She thought. "Um yeah." Misaki said while taking a seat.

"You feeling alright?" He asked

"H-hai." She replied.

"Hungry?" He asked

Just then her stomach gurgled. Blushing furiously she replied.

"H-hai."

"Alright. I'm almost done. You can go change out of your uniform." He said.

Misaki looked down and saw her shirt was partially unbuttoned and her skirt was wrinkled. Looking as red as a tomato she dashed into the room to go change.

Usui just chuckled.

When she got into the room she took the bag and opened it to find some casual clothes to wear. She remembered Suzuna packed her bag and rummaged to find something casual. While looking she came across 4 dresses, 6 blouses, 3 heels, 4 pairs of skinny jeans (black,red,white,navy blue), 1 pair of normal shoes. She mentally slapped herself and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse.

Misaki walked to the bathroom to go change. The blouse was black and had a v-neck outline, it had a small bow on the front, it fit her perfectly. The navy blue skinny jeans seemed alright. When she was done she walked back to the kitchen and saw the food on the table.

Usui turned around and saw what she was wearing. 'Wow' he thought.

"Stop staring at me." Misaki said embarrassed

Usui stopped and proceeded to sit. Misaki did the same.

"Let me guess... Suzuna's work?" Usui asked

"Yeah, she packed everything." Misaki answered.

"I should definitely give props to her." He said while smiling.

"Shut up you don't have to." Misaki said.

Just then a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Misaki said.

Before Usui could say anything she dashed out of the kitchen to get it. Sighing he followed.

As soon as she opened the door only one word came out of her mouth.

"GERARD?!" She said loudly.

Usui then came out shocked but with his poker face on. He went behind Misaki and put his arms around her securely while resting his head on her shoulder before saying anything.

"What do you want Gerard?" Usui asked annoyed

"What? I can't visit my brother and his girlfriend?" He said with a smile.

"Half-brothers to be exact. So still what do you want?" Usui said.

Sighing in defeat he explained why he was here.

"Usui I have a favor for you. Do you mind taking care of little Ichiro here?" Gerard asked. He clapped and Ichiro came with Cedric behind him.

"Why can't you do it?" Usui asked.

"Well I have to fly back to Britain to tend to some work father left me. He said that you wouldn't mind taking care of the kid for 2 days. Don't worry I'll be back to pick him up Sunday night. Also do as he asks, he gets upset easily." Gerard said.

"Out of all days you asked me to do this?" Usui asked

Gerard then lightly shoved Ichiro in and said " Yup. Have fun Usui, Misaki... you too Ichiro."

And with that Gerard left with Cedric following him from behind.

"Gerard-sama do you think they'll be okay with Ichiro-chan?" Cedric asked curiously

"Yes, of course Ceddy. Ahh, what a lovely couple. Am I right Ceddy?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, of course Gerard-sama." Cedric replied.

Back to Usui and Misaki they both stared at the young boy.

"So how old are you Ichiro-chan?" Misaki asked.

"I'm 8 years old." Ichiro replied.

"Ah okay. So come on in." Misaki said

Ichiro did as he was told and took a seat on the couch. Both Misaki and Usui sat beside him.

"So Ichiro.." Usui said "What would you like to do?" He asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Ichiro asked both Misaki and Usui.

"Yes." They both said.

Ichiro then said "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

Both Misaki and Usui looked at each other the words Gerard said playing in there minds _'...do as he asks, he gets upset easily.'_

Misaki nodded to Usui.

"Hm, alright lets go then. There is a ice cream shop not to far from here." He said to Ichiro.

"Yay!~" Ichiro said.

So they put they're shoes on and left the room.

When they exited the building Ichiro was walking up front and Misaki and Usui side by side talking.

"This is going to be a strange weekend." Misaki said.

"I know." Usui said sighing.

"Does Gerard always do this?" Misaki asked.

"He did once before but that was it." Usui answered.

_'This is going to be a fun weekend.'_ Ichiro thought while walking. A smirk played on his face.

* * *

Well here you go chapter 4. Man I'm so tired.  
Please review!~  
I'll update soon again.

G27forever


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me :3

Here is Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, Storyline is mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 1: Movie Night

Walking out from the ice shop. The 3 of them walked back to Usui's apartment to talk more.

While licking his ice cream Ichiro asked "What are we going to be doing while I'm staying?"

"Hm... I'm not sure. What ever you would like to do." Misaki replied.

"Do you have anything in mind Ichiro?" Usui asked.

_'This is my chance to get my plan started.'_ Ichiro thought evilly

"Can we watch movies at the apartment?" Ichiro asked full of enthusiasm.

"Uh. Usui what do you think?" Misaki asked.

Usui took some time to reply but before he did he saw Misaki go up to Ichiro and wipe the ice cream off his face. She then put her arms around him. He was pretty sure that there was a blush on Ichiro's face.

_'Wait? Am I getting jealous of a boy who's only 8?'_ Usui thought curiously.

"Usui... you gonna answer me?" Misaki asked again.

*coughs* "Sure why not." Usui said.

"Yay!~" Ichiro said while turning around and hugging Misaki.

She was surprised at first but then hugged him back. Usui didn't miss that smile come upon her face.

"Misaki-san can you carry me?" Ichiro asked with his arms stretched open.

Surprised with his question she answered anyways.

"Ah... sure, come here."

Misaki opened her arms and Ichiro jumped. Misaki caught him. Usui just watched the two of them becoming more and more closer.

Then a old couple passed by. They saw how the 3 of them looked great together.

"You must be very happy to have a great son." The lady said to them.

"Yes, a family like this is such a great thing to see." The man said.

They then walked away.

"Why did that couple say that? Your not actually my parents." Ichiro asked curiously looking at both Usui and Misaki.

"Well...uhh may-.." Misaki said but was cut off by Usui.

"She must have mistakenly thought that we were a family." Usui said.

"Oh alright." Ichiro said while resting his head on Misaki's shoulders.

_'Wow. She's not tired yet? Interesting...'_ Ichiro thought.

Usui's Apartment

Once they were all sitting down. Usui went to go and get the movies he had. While Misaki turned on the television.

"So do both of you live here?" Ichiro asked while sitting patiently on the couch.

"Well.. no I'm just staying here for a couple of days." Misaki answered while sighing.

"Oh alright." Ichiro said.

"Here are the movies I have. You can choose." Usui said while walking in with a big box of movies.

He set them down and Ichiro went to open it and looked at all the movies inside.

"Can we watch these?" Ichiro asked.

"Hm, let me see." Usui said while sitting beside Misaki.

Ichiro passed them to Usui and Misaki. They both looked at the 3 movies.

- Ice Age 4: Continental Drift

- The Dark Knight Rises

- The Amazing Spider Man

"I think these movies are alright." Misaki said.

"Yeah alright." Usui said.

"So which one first?" Misaki asked.

"Hmm, this one." He pointed to The Amazing Spider Man.

"Alright then. Usui you go put it in and Ichiro come and sit here." Misaki told both of the boys.

"Hai.." Usui said

"Okay." Ichiro said. _'She is very interesting.' _He thought.

4 Hours later...

"Okay lets take a break. I'm starving." Misaki said.

"Alright then. Yeah I'm getting hungry too." Ichiro said while moving closer to Misaki. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"How about then I order pizza while you 2 go get changed into some comfortable clothes.

"Okay, c'mon Ichiro." Misaki said while holding her hand out to Ichiro.

He laughed "Okay."

When they both left the room, Usui sighed _'Hold yourself together... he's only 8.'_ he thought. Usui then grabbed the phone and called to order pizza.

"Wow. Ichiro they sure did pack a lot of clothes for you even though your only staying for tonight." Misaki said while grabbing the pajamas from his bag.

"Yeah.. I wonder why." Ichiro replied with a smirk.

"Well here you go. You can go change in the washroom we passed by earlier." Misaki told Ichiro.

"Alright." Ichiro said and he walked out of the room while closing the door behind him.

Misaki quickly changed too. She was glad that Suzuna put something decent for her to wear. She took off the skinny jeans and put the pair of sweat pants on. She was in the middle of taking her shirt off when the door opened.

"Need some help Ayuzawa?" Usui asked in a playful tone.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN WITHOUT KNOCKING YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki shouted while quickly putting on a small shirt.

"Relax Ayuzawa, I just came to change too. Considering that this is my room I don't think its necessary to knock." He said with a smirk.

"Ahh, what ever. Just change." She said defeated.

"I'm done!~" Ichiro said while walking in with the clothes he changed out of.

"Okay, you can give that to me and you can go to the living room and wait until we come back okay." Misaki said.

"Alright." Ichiro said with a smile.

He then skipped away. Misaki turned around to put the clothes away and saw Usui with no shirt on. She stared at his muscular body. His firm chest, shoulders  
and abs. She turned a light shade of pink at the scene.

"Like what you see Ayuzawa?" Usui teased.

"Ack... SHUT UP AND PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON BAKA USUI!." Misaki said angrily and embarrassed.

He walked off to the closet to find a shirt. Misaki went to the bed to put Ichiro's clothes in his bag. Usui then came out with a shirt on. He went up to Misaki and embraced her from behind before she turned around.

"U-usui... what a-are you d-doing?" Misaki stuttered out.

"Hugging my girlfriend of course." Usui replied while smelling in her scent.

"Whatever just let me g-..." Misaki said but was cut short from Ichiro's.

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" Ichiro yelled out.

Usui finally let go of Misaki to get it. But before he left he said something to Misaki loud and clear for her to hear.

"You better watch out Ayuzawa..." Usui said walking away with a smile on his face.

All Misaki did was stare at the door he left.

"What?" She said curiously.

After standing in the same spot she finally left the room to go and join Ichiro and Usui.

"YAY PIZZA!~" Ichiro said excitedly.

"So should we start watching the last movie?" Misaki asked while eating.

"Yeah!~" Ichiro replied smiling.

When Misaki saw that smile her heart was filled with warmth. She made a small smile and a tinge of pink was on her face. It was noticed by both Ichiro and Usui.

_'Step 1 completed..'_ Ichiro thought.

_'He can even make MY Misa-chan smile and blush?!'_ Usui thought annoyed.

1 hour and 30 minutes later..

*Credits & song of the movie are playing*

"Ahh, its finally done..." Usui said while getting up and stretching.

Misaki then got up to stretch too. "Yeah, I'm tired."

"I guess someone beat you to it." Usui said while pointing towards the sleeping Ichiro.

*Giggles* "He looks cute when he sleeps.." Misaki said smiling.

"Hey, Ayuzawa are you okay? You've been complimenting him for awhile now..." Usui said trying to keep his cool.

"I'm fine but its pretty strange that I am complimenting him... I guess he's just growing onto me... if you know what I mean." She replied calmly.

"Yeah, I understand..." Usui said.

"Now, come on and help me clean up before I pass out in a deep slumber..." Misaki told Usui.

"Don't worry Ayuzawa, I'll catch you if that happens." He said playfully in her ear.

"Y-you shut up and just clean!" Misaki said to him in an annoyed manner while blushing.

"Hai, Hai." Usui said.

A couple minutes later they were done.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements? They're are 3 of us?" Misaki asked Usui curiously.

"You can put Ichiro in the guest room." He said.

"What about us?!" She asked furiously.

"We can sleep in my room." He said with a smirk.

"Ah, what ever I'm to lazy to fight now, but I will get you Usui." She said tiredly.

Misaki gently picked up Ichiro and walked followed Usui to the guest room. The guest room was 1 door away from his room. Usui was leaning on the door frame waiting for Misaki to come.

"Ah. Hey.. Usui.." She said.

"Hmm.." He replied.

"He doesn't want to let go of me..." Misaki said walking back up to Usui.

Usui saw how tight Ichiro was clinging to Misaki. He doubt that Ichiro would let go. He sighed.

"Well I guess he can come sleep with us. There's enough room on the bed since its a king sized bed. If that's alright with you." Usui said to Misaki while running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, alright then." She walked out and went in to Usui's room to try to see if Ichiro would let go. Luckily he did.

Ichiro was sleeping on the left side of the bed, Misaki in the middle and Usui on the right.

Misaki was just about to doze off when an arm wrapped around her waist.

" . ?!" Misaki half whispered and half yelled trying to not wake Ichiro.

"Sleeping..." He said.

*Sighs* "What ever. But if you try to do something funny... I will kill you." Misaki said tiredly.

"Good Night Ayuzawa..." Usui said.

"Night.." Misaki mumbled.

Suddenly there was a shift that happened on the bed. Ichiro turned and faced Misaki while snuggling closer to her. Misaki smiled and put an arm around him. Usui saw what happened... even in the dark. He sighed pretty loud. But Misaki and Ichiro were already asleep so they didn't here a thing.

Or so he thought...

_'Step 2 done... step 3...no holding back...'_ Ichiro thought while smiling in his sleep...

* * *

Well what do you think?

Please review!~

Oh and here is a preview of chapter 6: Day 2: Another Surprise?

_"Where are you?!"_

_"3 MORE DAYS!" _

_"Is this what you were up to all this time?"_

_"Gerard-sama The phone's for you"_

_"They make such a cute family..." _

I'll probably update chapter 6 either tonight or some time tomorrow ^.^

I'll be expecting to see a review for this one ;) (Please :P)

And thanks to those of you who followed, favorite and reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for not updating for awhile. I said I would but couldn't, my laptop got taken away... -_-

I can't live without it!D':

But I just got it back today!~ So I quickly typed this for all my fellow readers. Sorry if its... I don't even know how to say it :3

Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, Storyline mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Day 2. Another Surprise?

Sunday morning... both Misaki and Ichiro were still fast asleep. Usui was awake and deep in thought.

_'Today is the day he finally goes home, Ayuzawa and I can finally have some time together.'_

He glanced at the clock '10:43am'. He then saw how Ichiro and Misaki were sleeping. His head was resting on her chest while her arms were around him. Both were facing towards the wall.

*Sighs* "Time to make breakfast..." Usui said quietly to himself and carefully getting out of bed.

Misaki felt the shake on the bed, she fluttered her eyes open and blushed at the sight of Ichiro being so close to her. As soon as she recovered she gave out a small smile.

"Looks like someone is awake as well..." Usui said quietly while leaning on the frame of the door.

"Mhm. Good morning alien.." She said while carefully getting out of bed, trying to not wake Ichiro.

The moment she turned around Usui was already in front of her while hugging her.

"Good morning to you too." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just hungry." He replied

*Misaki's stomach gurgles*

She blushed a dark shade of red, Usui just chuckled.

"I guess your hungry too." He said.

"Shut up!" She replied still having that blush on her face.

"C'mon, I'll make us something to eat." Usui said letting go of her.

"Alright." She mumbled.

Usui held his hand out to her. Still embarrassed she accepted it and they both left the room leaving an awake and smirking Ichiro behind.

_'Step 3...the call'_ Ichiro thought

After he dozed back to sleep deciding to get up later on.

Back to Misaki and Usui in the kitchen...

Even as soon as they wake up his teasing started.** (A/N: As expected from the Usui Takumi we all know)**

"Ayuzawa can you tell your stomach to be quiet, its disrupting the piece and quiet in here." Usui said while chuckling.

"You shut up and just cook!" Misaki said annoyed.

"... Oh hey, your stomach stopped making noises." Usui said still laughing.

"I swear, you had better watch out today Usui... your punishment is coming close.." She growled.

"Oh and what might that punishment be Ayuzawa? Seducing me? Making me tremble before you? love?" He said getting closer and closer to where she was sitting.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING THROUGH YOUR DAMN MIND! YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

"You really want to know what's going through my mind. It includes you, me a-" He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll continue after my love..." He said in a playful tone.

"Oh please no..." Misaki said mentally slapping herself.

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello.." Usui said.

"Hello brother..." Gerard said through the line **(A/N:Gerard is fine and has no disease or anything..)**

"What do you want now Gerard? Usui said casually.

"What I can't say Hi to my brother?" Gerard said in a fake sad tone.

"It's half brother... Now just shut up and just get to what you want."

"Am I that readable? Oh well... I can't come and pick up Ichiro today, something came up.. I'll probably come and get him say around Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. Okay thanks dear brother of mine, send my regards to Ayuzawa Misaki, my future sister-in-law. Oh how fun having a sister... I should find myself a lady too..." Gerard said as quick as he can and left an annoyed and shocked Usui behind.

"Hey Usui are you alright?" Misaki said worriedly coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Who was it?" She asked curiously.

"It was Gerard..." He replied

"GERARD?" She yelled out. "What did he want?"

"He said that he can't come and pick up Ichiro today..." He answered

"So how long is he staying now?"

"About 3 days..."

"3 MORE DAYS!" She yelled out again.

"Are you really trying to make me go deaf Ayuzawa?"

"How are we going to take care of him during the days we have school? Not to mention my part time job?! She yelled again.

"We'll figure something out don't worry, now where was I in that conversation we had earlier..." He said while thinking.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah shut up I don't want to hear it.." She said while walking back into the kitchen covering her ears.

*Chuckles*

"Good morning Usui-san." Ichiro said while rubbing his eye.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head." Usui said staring at the boy who emerged from his room.

"Who called?" Ichiro asked while smiling a bit.

"It was Gerard, he said that he won't be able to pick you up today so he is going to pick you up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Did the call wake you? Usui replied.

"It was that and the yelling from her."

"Oh sorry about that, she can get out of hand sometimes." Usui said while chuckling again.

"Even at this time in the morning? How do you survive?" Ichiro asked while laughing.

"Yeah its pretty much a habit for her whenever she's around me."

"Wow. She must love you a lot then."

_'Hey maybe this kid isn't so bad after all'_ Usui thought.

"Well there is something I need to ask you." Usui said.

"Yes, what is it Usui-san?" Ichiro said.

"Why did Gerard _really_ send you here?"

"I can't tell you that.."

"And why not?.."

"Gerard told me not to tell anyone about his plan."

_'Darn I said it out loud..'_ Ichiro thought.

_'So there's a plan?..'_ Usui thought.

"And why can't you tell me?" Usui asked.

"Just because..." Ichiro looked up towards him.

Usui did one of his ice cold glares towards Ichiro, forcing him to tell him what Gerard is up to this time.

*Shivers* "Okay I'll tell you.." Ichiro gave in.

"Hey, Usui I thought you were going to cook now, I'm starving." Misaki said while coming out of the kitchen to see what was taking him so long.

"Oh Ichiro your awake now." She said with a smile.

"Yeah good morning Misaki~" Ichiro said while running to her to give her a hug.

"C'mon to the kitchen so Usui can finally make us something to eat." Misaki said turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Right behind you!~" Ichiro said.

"Okay then tell me after." Usui said to Ichiro.

"Alright. But honestly it was a really weird plan. Hurry up I'm starving." Ichiro said running to the kitchen.

*Sighs* "I'm coming." Usui said as he dragged himself to the kitchen.

Couple minutes later...

"I never knew you were such a great cook! This is delicious!~" Ichiro said while eating the omelet Usui made.

"At least someone loves my cooking." Usui said looking at Misaki.

"Hey I do like your cooking! But I just don't acknowledge...as much" Misaki said mumbling the last part.

"Hm, why is that? Do I need to do _that_ to get you to tell me why?" Usui asked playfully while walking closer to Misaki.

"Hey, I don't deserve a punishment! You deserve one after all those times you did _that_ to me!" Misaki yelled out blushing madly.

_'Is this what goes around in here...honestly...Gerard-san what goes through your mind?'_ Ichiro thought while watching the couple go at it.

"Oh hey now I remember the conversation from before... it included you, me and a bed..." Usui said seductively.

Just before Misaki could react to his statement Ichiro did...

"WHOA! HEY KID IN THE ROOM, THIS STUFF IS LIKE PG13+, I'M ONLY 8!" Ichiro yelled out while shielding his eyes. _'Oh someone please help me..'_ He thought.

"Ahaha, sorry Ichiro I forgot you were sitting there..." Misaki said embarrassingly.

"Hey, Ichiro how about you go and watch some t.v in the living room while Misaki and I continue our little conversation." Usui said not worrying about what they said earlier.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea.." Ichiro said before he dashed out of the kitchen.

"No! Wait don't leave me alone with perverted alien!" Misaki yelled out to Ichiro. But sadly was gone.

"Ahh, thank goodness I got out..." Ichiro said while sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

Misaki got up and quickly walked to escape the kitchen.

"Your not going anywhere...Ayuzawa." Usui said.

He then grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. Usui had his left hand pinning both her hands above her head and his right hand holding her waist firmly in place so that there was no escape.

_'What was that loud thud?'_ Ichiro thought.

He then ignored it and continued laughing at the cartoons.

"Honestly pinning me to a wall is so cliche." Misaki said trying to act strong.

"Oh so you wanted more than this?" Usui said while glancing at the table that wasn't fully covered.

He then swiftly grabbed her and pinned her on the table. Both of there faces just millimeters away from eachother.

"W-what are y-you d-doing Usui?..." Misaki said blushing at there position.

"What? You did want more, didn't you?" Usui replied smiling.

"DID YOU HONEST-..."

Misaki tried to yell out but was then cut off from a pair of lips on hers. She tried to struggle but his hold on her was really strong. No matter how hard she tried he wouldn't budge.

So then she gave in and kissed back. Usui smirked at her action and kissed more deeply.

He licked her upper lip to ask for permission to enter. She accepted and parted her lips sightly. Usui then entered and explored every bit in her mouth. He even managed to make her moan just a tiny bit. She then pulled away gasping for air.

"I..don't think..we...should be doing...this..here.." Misaki said in between breaths.

"Yeah your right."

"Hey, I think 20 minutes should...be...enough..." Ichiro said walking in to check on the couple. Shocked he then slowly backed away out of the kitchen after seeing Usui pinning a panting Misaki to the table.

Smirking. "You could've said you just wanted _alone_ time." Ichiro said after recovering, he then walked back out of the kitchen.

_'These 3 days better go by fast...'_ Ichiro thought while sighing

Back in the kitchen...

*Sighs* "We did it again..." Misaki said placing her head on the table.

"It's not his fault...its your fault..." Usui said in a childish tone.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Misaki screeched.

"You got me upset..." Usui said again in a childish tone.

"Really, the strong, intelligent, perverted outer space alien Usui Takumi is upset because of me." Misaki said in a sarcastic tone.

"It would make me happy if you said my name again."

"Um, Usui.."

"Nope."

"T-t-taku-m-mi.." Misaki tried saying.

Usui then moved from the door to where Misaki was sitting and hugged her.

"I feel better now. Thanks." Usui said.

"Okay then, I better go and take a shower now." Misaki said while getting up.

"Can I-..." Usui started saying but was cut off.

"NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Misaki said leaving the kitchen.

Usui just chuckled.

"Hey, Ichiro sorry about before...again." Misaki said while blushing lightly after remembering about what happened in the kitchen.

"No, I shouldn't have came in, but its alright." Ichiro said while smiling.

"Okay, well I'm going to go take a shower." Misaki said while walking away.

_'So it's finally over...for now...'_ Ichiro sighed, relieved.

Usui then came out and walked over to Ichiro.

"So would you like to tell me now?" Usui said leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Okay.. so it all started when Gerard called..."

_Flash Back..._

_"Hello?" Ichiro said curiously._

_"Hi, Ichiro-chan... its.. me.. Gerard."_

_"Oh hi Gerard-san. Why did you call? Do you have some business with my father?"_

_"No... actually I... have a favor... I.. need you.. to do for me..."_

_"I can't really hear you but sure what is it?"_

_"You remember... Usui Takumi?.. My brother right?"_

_"Yes, he took care of me when I was younger."_

_"Good... you do remember... Well I want you... to stay with him and his... girlfriend, Ayuzawa Misaki."_

_"Um, alright but if you don't mind answering, why do I have to stay with him and his girlfriend?"_

_"Just a little... revenge to get back at... him from the previous... prank he did to me.."_

_"What was the prank?"_

_"Yeah, I... don't really... like to talk... about it."_

_"Um, alright."_

_"So I'll make arrangements... for you to go to Japan... and stay with him... Also I want you to... try to make Ayuzawa Misaki...hm how do I put it... like you a lot."_

_"Okay then... Is that all?"_

_"The next day I will... call and say how I can't pick you up and that... I'll come and get you in like 3 days or something... I want to him to get ...jealous of your interaction with... Ayuzawa Misaki okay. I doubt he would... have any suspicions."_

_"Yes okay. I better pack now."_

_"Okay so I'll... pick you up tomorrow and drop... you off there."_

_"Alright."_

_"See... you... later."_

_"Okay, bye Gerard-san."_

_End of Flash Back..._

"I didn't really understand when he said 'make her like me a lot.' Until after he said the jealousy part. Tch he was wrong, I bet you had a ton of suspicions as soon as you saw me again. Am I right?"

"Right on the spot." Usui said while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm just going to make a little phone call to Gerard."

"Alright. But make sure he didn't know I told you."

"Don't worry he won't hurt you. He never succeeds in his plans." Usui said smiling lightly.

"Okay."

Usui then took the phone and went to the kitchen. He dialed Gerard's number.

Somewhere in England...

*Ring Ring*

"Hello." Said and English man

"Hi is Gerard there? I need to talk to him. Its me Takumi."

"Oh yes he is right here. One moment."

"Gerard-sama The phone's for you"

"Thanks Ceddy. Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Usui said annoyed.

"I'm in England doing paper work for father. Having fun with company little brother?" Gerard said smiling.

"I already know about the plan."

"Oh, so little Ichiro-chan told you how I was trying to bring both you and Misaki closer together? Your upset about that Usui? How low."

"Is this what you were up to all this time?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ichiro said that you were trying to make me jealous cause he was here getting more attention from Misaki."

"Oh he probably heard me wrong. The connection wasn't really that great. I meant to say get closer with Misaki and you. She's been stressed lately, am I right?"

"What do you like stalk her?"

"I don't stalk I check up. But how was it going?"

"He's actually been increasing distance from us until this morning when I figured out."

"Oh I should've done that then... oh well. Is that all I really need to finish these papers father gave me."

"Yeah pretty much, either way your plans failed as always."

"Don't worry there will be a day that I will get you... Bye brother."

"Half-brother."

"Whatever."

Gerard then hung up.

Usui came out of the kitchen and walked to his room. There he saw Misaki giving Ichiro a pair of clothes to change into. He then dashed off to the bathroom to go change. Usui saw Misaki wearing red tight skinny jeans, and a grey v-neck blouse.

"Hm, are we going out?" Usui said

"Yeah, Ichiro said he wanted to go to the park. Is that alright?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll go change."

"Alright."

Once they were all ready they headed out of the apartment and walked to the park.

A lady passed by. When she saw the 3 of them she couldn't help but think...

'They make such a cute family..'

* * *

Well what do you think? I made it pretty long cause' I felt bad...

I'll try to update if my laptop doesn't get taken away again.

Here is a short preview of chapter 7: Continuation of Day 2: A day at the park

_"Its so nice out here." _

_"You 2 can stay I'll get it." _

_"Come push me!" _

_"Hey, a girl like you must be single.." _

_'THUD' _

_"U-usui..." _

Please review!~

~G27forever ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Haha, sorry for the late update again...

Here is Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, Storyline mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 2: The Park

"Its such a nice day today." Misaki said while stretching and walking.

"Yeah the view is nice from here too." Usui said looking at Misaki stunned that she hasn't took notice yet.

"Hey Ayuzawa, can I tell you something?" Usui asked.

"Mhm, what is it?" Misaki looked at Usui curiously while Ichiro noticed and was just chuckling from up front.

_'She really is that dense huh?'_ Ichiro and Usui thought.

"Do you feel like a cool breeze on your body?" Usui asked still amused.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Misaki asked.

"Well how do I put this, Oh yeah your shirt rode up exposing your abdomen to everyone passing by. And when I mean everyone I mean guys too." Usui looked around and saw guys just staring at her wide eyed and blushing. Usui emitted a scary aura and glare to all the guys around them. All the guys got the 'Don't touch her she's mine, if you do I'll kill you' message. Frighten to death they all continued to what they were doing before.

"WHAT!" Misaki screeched.

Usui just chuckled and watched his girlfriend fumble with her shirt. Ichiro just walked on ahead knowing something was going to happen.

Blushing like a mad lady, she quickly looked down at her exposed abdomen and pulled her shirt down, but it just rode back up. She repeated the process a few times but it just didn't want to stay down.

"Um, h-hey Usui..." She spoke

"Yes Ayuzawa?" He said knowing what she will ask.

C-can I wear your sweater. My shirt is too short." She said while still blushing.

"Yeah, sure here I'll put it on." Usui said while grinning.

"I-I can d-do it m-myself.." Misaki stuttered.

"No allow me, Ayuzawa." Usui replied.

He took of his sweater, underneath he was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had 3 buttons on while 2 out of the 3 were undone. He then placed it on Misaki helping her getting her arms into the large sleeves. He then, went in front of her and zipped it up. Not missing the chance to skid his hand across her abdomen.

_'Ah, his warm touch..'_ Misaki thought

_'Her soft creamy skin...'_ Usui thought

"T-thank you Usui.." She said while blushing.

"Anything for my girl." He said while putting his arm around her waist, closing the little distance between them.

They continued walking on until they got to the park.

"Yay we're here!" Ichiro said while jumping in joy.

"Yeah, so what would you like to do first?" Misaki asked.

"Hm, swings!~" He replied.

"Alright lets go."

As they were walking, Ichiro managed to slip in between Usui and Misaki. He grabbed both of there hands. His left in Misaki's right and Usui's left in his right.  
Now they really did look like a family.

When they got to the swing set Ichiro let go of they're hands while running to the swings. He yelled out glancing at both Misaki and Usui.

"Come push me!"

"Yeah, we're coming." Usui said.

Couple minutes later...

"Push me higher!" Ichiro said while laughing.

"You asked for it." Usui said.

He pushed with little strength. **(A/N: Since we all know if Usui used all his strength the kid would go flying into actual outer-space) **

"Yay!" Ichiro said happily.

Misaki was sitting on a bench near the 2 boys watching them bond. She saw how they went from the swings to the slides to the monkey bars and running around._ 'Wow, he must have a lot of energy to keep up with a 8 year-old..'_ Misaki thought. She was also on her phone messaging Sakura about what she's doing.

The conversation...

_'Hey, Misaki whats up?'_

_'Nothing really, just spending my day at the park with Usui and Ichiro. You?' _

_'Spending time with Kuuga. Ohh, who's Ichiro?' _

_'Ichiro is uh, Usui's family friend.' _

_'Oh, how old is he?' _

_'Eight' _

_'Aww, so you and Usui don't really have that much alone time together... :/...' _

_'Really Sakura...' _

_'Yes, really. You 2 sometimes need some alone time its part of dating Misaki.' _

_'Yeah, okay. I guess your right..' _

_'Aren't I always ;).. Well I better go now Kuuga said that he was going to take me some where special on our date. Later! And please make sure you and Usui spend some time alone together. Or else I will do something about it!.' _

_'Mm, yeah I'll try. Have fun!~ Bye' _

Once she put her phone away she saw Ichiro running up to her and Usui walking right behind him.

"Misaki-san I'm hungry can I have a snack?" He asked so cutely.

"Umm.." She glanced at her watch 3:34pm. "Sure why not. How about I get some ice cream then?"

"Okay~" He yelled out "Can I have vanilla drizzled with fudge?"

"Alright. What about you Usui?" Misaki asked.

"I'll just have plain vanilla." He replied while taking a seat on the bench.

"You 2 can stay I'll get it." With that said she walked off.

"Hey Ichiro while we wait you can still go out and play. I'll keep watch over you and call you when she comes back."

"Yay! Alright." He dashed off.

Just then a man with chestnut hair, and hazel eyes just past by. He wore jeans and a T-shirt. Usui saw him smirk at the girl with raven like hair walking away. Then a certain word plopped into his head..._'Misaki..'_. The man then followed her to the man that was selling ice cream across the street in a truck.

"Well hello ma'am. What would you like?" Said the vendor or worker (what ever you call it)

"Hi, can I have one plain Vanilla ice and a vanilla ice cream drizzled with fudge." She replied

"Yup just one moment." The vendor said and went to make her order.

It was pretty quiet since no one was actually on the street until a voice then came from behind her.

"Hey, a girl like you must be single.."

"Excuse me?" Misaki said getting annoyed.

"How about you come with me to my apartment? To you know get to know each other." He said while putting an arm around her waist.

"Aha, I don't think so." She replied while slapping his hand away hard.

"Hm, getting physical now are we?" He smirked and made his move.

'THUD'

Misaki was then pinned to the wall right beside the ice cream truck. His larger hand holding hers in place above her head, while his legs trapped hers.

"How's that for physical deary?" He said grinning.

"Let me go you, ugly, smelling jerk!" Misaki said while struggling against his hold on her.

"Like you said before... Aha, I don't think so."

He then used his free hand to unzip the sweater she was wearing. He crashed his lips harshly on her. Then started leaving a slobbery trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Leaving the sweater zipped down to a little left he slipped his hand and caressed her abdomen.

"P-p-please s-stop!" Misaki said. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah right, you enjoy this don't you." Said the man. He then continued his way up from her neck to get back to her lips.

"U-usui..." She whispered.

Just then she saw someone pull away the man that was pinning her and punched him in the face. She looked down and saw that he was knocked out cold. When she was about to collapse falling face first, a pair of strong arms went around her catching her. She looked up and saw those amazing emerald eyes.

"Usui.." She said relieved it was him. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ayuzawa.." He said while wrapping his arms around her petite body frame. "You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Now that your here. I feel a whole lot better." She said.

"C'mon lets go." He let go and took her hand.

The Vendor was there waiting for Misaki.

"Here is your ice cream ma'am." The vendor said smiling.

She took both of them. "Thank you."

Usui paid the vendor and they both walked off back to the park.

"They're you are!" Ichiro said while he saw both of them approaching. "What took so long?"

"Something came up." Usui said eating his ice cream.

"Here's yours." Misaki said, still being able to put up a smile.

"Thanks." He hugged her and took it.

"We should get going soon." Misaki said glancing at her watch 4:09pm

"Yeah, how about we just go now." Usui said zipping up the sweater Misaki was wearing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm still hungry.." Ichiro said while rubbing his stomach.

"Alright lets go then." Misaki said.

While walking Ichiro was always ahead leaving Misaki and Usui to talk.

Clinging onto his arm she spoke.

"Hey, Usui.."

"Yes, Ayuzawa."

"Thanks for saving me." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed a light shade of pink but recovered fast so Misaki wouldn't be able to see.

"Well, as your boyfriend it is my duty to keep you safe. No matter where you are. I will always be the one to save you," He replied.

In the apartment

After they all took showers. Usui went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Misaki and Ichiro were just watching cartoons until the food was ready.

When Usui called them they both scurried to the kitchen to eat his incredibly delicious food.

"Well, how is it?" He asked looking at the 2.

"Mmmm!~ This is sooo good!" Ichiro said while stuffing his face.

"Yeah, its great." Misaki said trying to sound like her usual self.

"Why thank you." Usui said. But he knew that Misaki wasn't feeling well after the incident.

She ate her food quickly put it in the sink and said she was going to go rest in the bedroom.

Usui quickly ate his too.

"Ichiro I'm going to go and talk to Misaki about something. You can go and watch t.v while your eating." Usui said.

"Okie Dokie." Ichiro said and walked out with his plate to the t.v to watch his favorite cartoon that was on.

Usui then walked to his room where Misaki was. She was lying down on the bed. He then went up behind her and plopped on the bed.

No reaction.

He put his arm around her waist.

No reaction.

Then he thought for a while. Smirking he knew just what to do.

He swiftly pinned her on the bed, he left her arms be.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

"Tell me whats wrong." He said gazing down at her.

She sighed. "I don't know I just still feel unclean after what that man did. I scrubbed as hard as I could but the feeling was still there. I wish I could get rid of it."

"Would you do anything to get rid of the feeling?" Usui asked curiously.

"Anything to make me feel clean." She said looking away.

"I know just the thing... if you will let me?" Usui said.

"Just please get rid of it." She said looking back up at him.

"You said it." He replied.

He gently kissed her seeing how she would react. She wasn't struggling but she responded to it. He pulled away and said.

"How was that?"

"You didn't get rid of all of it." She said smiling.

He grinned and kissed her again. More lovingly and passionate.

He moved from her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone. He smirked when he heard a light moan from her.

Luckily the door was closed and Ichiro couldn't here what they were doing. He would probably yell out "WHOA! I'M JUST A KID!" or something like that.

Usui hand one of his hands near Misaki's head while the other was caressing her abdomen to get rid of that icky feeling she had. Misaki's hand made it from touching his muscular body to his soft silky hair.

_'So warm and sweet, it's removing all those cold, dirty kisses and its leaving such sensational ones.'_ She thought.

Usui pulled away looking at a flustered Misaki. He smiled

"How about now?"

"So much better." Misaki said. "But wait.."

She pulled on Usui's shirt and locked lips with him again. She released and then spoke.

"Now I feel great." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Good. Now let's go check on Ichiro." He said getting off of her.

Once they were in the living room they're eyes set upon a sleeping Ichiro.

"I'll go carry him to his room." Usui said picking up Ichiro gently.

Misaki then took the plate into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Usui came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Honestly are you sure your not trying to kill me Usui?"

"I don't know maybe I am." He said smirking.

"Yeah right." Misaki then splashed water on his face.

"It's on." He said.

Then they started a water fight. Usui was drenched in water while Misaki's shirt was the only piece of clothing wet.

"I guess I won." Misaki said smiling.

"This time. Next time I'll get you."

"What ever just go change I'll clean up." Misaki said

Usui didn't argue because he really wanted to go and change. So he walked off.

-a-

When she was done she turned of the lights in the kitchen and living room then proceeded to bed. But she first checked on Ichiro. She saw him sleeping peacefully.

She then went to Usui's room. When she walked in she saw a shirtless Usui facing her. She couldn't help but stare.

"Liking what you see Ayuzawa?" He said playfully

"S-shut up." She said and went towards the bed.

She lifted the covers and slid in. Usui put a shirt on and did the same. He turned the light off. He felt Misaki snuggling closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night Misa-chan~" He said

"Good night Takumi.." She mumbled.

He smiled.

_'She used my name..'_ He thought.

Then they both drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Aha, please review!~

Once again sorry for the late update. I burnt my arm on the weekend. Long story short I'm clumsy. But luckily it was my left arm. So I could only use my right.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed or Favorited ^.^

~G27forever


	8. Chapter 8

Ahaha, sorry for the late update...again. Its just been a really hectic week. But I managed to get through it all. ^.^

So here is chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, story line mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Day 3: What are we going to do?

Beep* Beep* Beep* the alarm clock beeped till no end. A lazily arm moved towards the little clock and slapped down on it to shut it up. Blond hair sticking out everywhere as he sat up from the bed. He glanced at the clock 7:00am. He then looked at the raven haired girl that was sleeping beside him.

_'Even when she's asleep she still drives me crazy...'_ He thought.

Usui then tried to get up from the bed but a shift on the bed made him stop in his tracks. He looked to see what was holding him down. He saw one arm wrapped tightly against his waist and saw how she was getting comfortable. He smiled at her actions in her sleep. He tried to pry her arm off of him gently but that didn't work.

"Takumi..." Misaki mumbled against him.

He smiled. _'She even talks in her sleep.'_ He thought again.

"Ayuzawa...wake up now.." Usui said shaking the raven haired girl lightly.

Misaki then started stirring. Her amber colored eyes fluttered open and met the gaze of emerald orbs staring directly at her. She groaned and sat up right beside him.

"What time is it?" She asked while stretching.

"Its 7:07am.." Usui replied getting out of bed. "We also have school today..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS! I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL FOR A MEETING AT 7:30!" Misaki shouted.

With that said she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with her uniform. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put her uniform on in only 5 minutes flat. When she came out it looked like she just came back from school.

Usui on the other hand just got up went to the washroom washed his face, came out and went to go and prepare breakfast.

Scrambling around to pack her bag in the living room she bumped into the half asleep Ichiro.

"Ah, sorry." Misaki said and ran back to the room to get the papers for the student council.

Ichiro just smiled and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Ohayo.." Ichiro said to Usui.

"Mornin'.." Usui said.

"Why is she running around like a maniac?"

"She has a meeting at 7:30 and she woke up just around seven."

"Wow. She's fast then." Ichiro said while eating cereal Usui gave him.

Misaki then came in and grabbed a piece of toast and drank some water.

"So what are we going to do with Ichiro?" She asked Usui while sipping her water.

"I'll handle it.. Now shouldn't you be going?" Usui said smiling.

"Tch its your fault I'm late." Glancing at the clock it read 7:20am.

*sighs* "I guess I'm running. See you at school. Bye Ichiro-chan I'll see you later." She gave Ichiro a hug and walked out of the kitchen. Usui tagging along from behind.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked as he watched her put her shoes on.

Misaki opened the door.

In a teasing tone she replied..

"I don't know. Do you? See you at school..." Smiling she closed the door and ran to the elevator.

Usui just stood there grinning at the girl who ran off. He then went back to the kitchen.

_'Who should watch over him?'_ He thought looking at Ichiro eating still.

Then something _or_ someone popped into his mind. It was the person he could always talk to. Some one that treated him like no one else has from his 'family'. Usui walked out of the kitchen and dialed a certain number.

*Ring...Ring...Ring..*

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hi, it's me.. again."

"Hm... I wonder what it is this time nee Usui-kun?" She said chuckling a bit.

"Well..."

**Seika High**

There she was running through the streets to get to school. Only 6 minutes left before she's late. People were watching her run like she's in the Olympics. Once the school came into view she ran with all her might. When she was inside she looked at the clock 7:28am. She had 2 minutes to freshen up before heading to the student council room. When she was done she headed towards the student council room. She slid the door open and was greeted by everyone their.

"Good Morning Prez!~" Yukimura, Kanou and the rest of the student council said in unison.

"Good Morning everyone." She replied.

They all took there seats and waited for Misaki to organize herself before they started the meeting.

"Okay, lets get to work. Yukimura whats the main event that the principle wants us to do?"

"H-hai! The principle said that spring is coming coming soon and says that we need to prepare a spring dance for the welcoming of spring."

"Hm, a spring dance sure. So lets get some idea's going. Since the theme is spring what types of decorations should we incorporate?" Misaki asked the council.

"Well, we could do different assorts of flowers." One of the members said.

"Oh how about we do it outside! We can decorate it with lights, flowers and other things." said another member.

"Yeah what do you think prez? Wouldn't that be great." Yukimura said.

Misaki thought about it and tried to visualize it in her head. She gave a nod.

"Yeah that is a pretty good idea. What date is the dance?" Misaki asked.

"Umm.." Yukimura said shuffling through the papers he was holding. "Ah, it's going to be this Friday. So we only have 4 days and Friday morning to prepare things." He replied.

"I think we should be able to get things done right everyone!" Misaki said looking at everyone else in the room.

"Yes prez!" They all said.

Misaki looked at the clock. School was going to begin soon so she made an announcement.

"Okay, we'll have another meeting after school. So when classes are done come to the student council room. Dismissed."

"Alright." The whole student council said and left to go get ready for class."

Misaki stayed and looked at the papers in front of her.

Usui walked in.

"Hey kaichou..."

"Hi, so where is Ichiro-chan?" She asked not bothering to look up.

"Oh I called your mom. She said she was able to take care of him until school is done."

_Flash Back_

_*Ring...Ring...Ring..*_

_"Hello?" Said a female voice._

_"Hi, it's me.. again."_

_"Hm... I wonder what it is this time nee Usui-kun?" She said chuckling a bit._

_"Well..."_

_"Well what?" _

_"Can you do me a favor please Ayuzawa-san?" Usui asked. _

_"Sure what is it Usui-kun?" Minako replied. _

_"Do you mind watching over one of my family friends son, because Misaki and I have school so I didn't know who would be able to take care of him. But then I thought of calling and asking you." Usui said._

_"Hmm... I'll do it. I don't have work until late afternoon so I think it's fine." Minako said. _

_"Alright I'll drop him off in a couple of minutes." _

_"Okay. See you soon." _

_End of conversation. _

_"Hey Ichiro are you done yet?" Usui asked walking back into the kitchen. _

_"Yeah I am." Ichiro replied while putting his bowl in the sink. _

_"C'mon and lets go change." Usui said. _

_"Alright." _

_Couple minutes later  
_

_"So I'm staying here?" Ichiro asked. _

_Both of them were standing on the porch to Misaki's house. _

_"Yeah I'm sure you'll be fine. It's just Misaki's mom." _

_"If you say so." _

_*Ding..Dong* _

_"Ahh, Usui-kun your here. And I presume your his family friend?" Minako said with a cheerful smile. _

_"Yup. This is Ichiro-chan. He is staying with me and Misaki for awhile." Usui said. _

_"Hello.." Ichiro said shyly. _

_"Well come on in. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun." Minako said._

_"See you later Usui." Minako said. _

_"Thanks." Usui replied. "I'll pick him up when school's finished." _

_"Mhm, alright." Minako said. _

_Just when the door was closing Usui heard Minako say. "Lets bake some cookies! I'm sure you'll love them!~" _

_"Yay!~ Alright!~" Ichiro said enthusiastically. _

_End of Flash Back  
_

"Oh alright.." Misaki replied still not looking up from the papers.

Usui smiled at her and quietly moved right behind her. He put his arms on the desk blocking her any escape and whispered into her ear.

"So how about my hug _and_ kiss?" Usui said playfully.

Misaki jumped and yelled out "CAN YOU EVER STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT?!"

Before Usui could reply the bell rang. Misaki escaped Usui's grip and ran to patrol the halls and then get to class.

She didn't hesitate to say "Get to class Baka Usui.." And she ran off.

He just sighed.

"Somethings will never change..." He smiled and went to his class.

* * *

Well please review!~

Its not my best work but...yeah :$

I'll update soon again.

And again thank you all for reviewing, following or those who Favorited my story :)

~G27forever~


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah the last chapter wasn't really my best work. I don't know I probably got side tracked. I've been really busy lately. (Scratches head innocently)

I'll try hard to update soon.

I don't know why I keep posting new chapters at such late times :P Oh well

But I don't know I hope you like this chapter instead... I think there's like some minor OOCness... :$

Well enough of me talking...to the story!~

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, story line mine!~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hide and seek? (Continuation of day 3) 

When Misaki finally got to class. She couldn't get the thought of Usui out of her head. She was so distracted. Not until the teacher called on her to translate the saying on the board from Japanese to English.

"Miss Ayuzawa... Miss Ayuzawa.." The teacher repeated until she heard.

"Ah, Hai sensei?" She said while getting up.

"Please focus on the lesson and translate this saying into English." The teacher said.

Misaki looked at the board, she simply translated it.

"The girl looked anticipated when her parents told her they have a gift for her." Misaki said in fluent English.

"Excellent job Ayuzawa." The teacher said astonished.

Misaki just nodded and sat back down.

'What is up with me today?' Misaki thought. 'Tch, stupid Usui...' She mentally slapped herself trying to get him out of her thoughts.

By now it was lunch break. She was walking with Sakura and Shizuko to the cafeteria but then Misaki spotted Usui. She quickly told her friends that she would meet up them later then dashed off. The only thought that was in her head was to get far away from him as possible. She then thought of going to the roof. Her feet lead the way to it.

The whole morning Misaki was trying to avoid Usui so she could be focused on her work. She just wanted some free time for herself. But that was difficult when Usui always came insight, she always had to quickly dash off before he could see her.

Breathing heavily and leaning against the door to the roof.

"...Gosh..he's everywhere..." She said out loud.

When her breathing came back to normal she opened the door and walked to the edge of the roof. The light wind hit her face softly as all the tension she had built up just disappeared.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes before deciding to go back to Sakura and Shizuko. She stopped right in front of the door with her hand on the knob.

For some reason she felt someone else presence. Then her stomach started to hurt she was nearly starving also she seemed dizzy too.

"Wow, I really need to eat something..." She spoke and then just continued her way downstairs.

That person had a worried look on they're face. The person wanted to go after her but kept a distance to see her next step...

Once Misaki spotted Sakura eating under a tree while Shizuko was reading a book outside, she started walking towards them. But just up ahead in front of her she saw that Usui was as well walking towards them. Misaki stopped and hid behind a tree. She over heard they're conversation.

"Oh! Hello Usui.." Sakura said.

Shizuko just glanced up and waved her hand to Usui.

"Hi, have either of you seen Misaki today?" Usui asked worriedly.

"Yeah, at the beginning of lunch break but she then said that she would meet us later on cause she hand some business to do." Sakura said while munching on her sandwich.

"Oh alright, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Usui said turning around to walk away. "Bye."

"Bye Usui!~" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Nee, Shizuko do you think Misaki is kind of acting strange?" Sakura asked her curiously.

"It's Misaki I'm sure she's fine. She must be stressed out cause' of the spring dance coming up. So I think it's best if we let her be for the mean time." Shizuko replied looking at Sakura with a comforting look.

"I guess you're right. Anyways about the spring dance did anyone ask you? Hmm?" Sakura said with a smile she took her bottled water and started drinking.

*Sighs* "Well if we're talking about this now...yes...someone did ask me." Shizuko said.

Sakura spat her water out in shock. *cough cough* Once she found her words to speak she yelled at her friend.

"OH MY GOSH, SHIZUKO WHO IS IT?!"

"His name is Shoichi."

"WHERE DID YOU TWO MEET?!"

"Well it started a couple of days ago. I was walking in the hall and he bumped into me . My books fell and I bent down to pick it up. He then saw and helped me with it too. We then just started talking and hanging out more. The more time I spent with him the more I started to like him. Then on Friday he asked me to the dance and I said yes..."

"AHH SHIZUKO!~" Sakura said while giving her friend a hug that would squeeze the life out of someone.

"Okay Sakura, thats enough. But who are you going with?" Shizuko asked closing her book and listening to her friend.

"Of course I'm asking Kuuga to come!~" Sakura answered cheerfully.

Misaki still stood there. Her back on the tree and eyes closed, all she felt was the wind on her skin.

_'I wonder if he would ask me? Oh yeah I doubt that would happen...'_ Misaki thought.

Sighing, she opened her eyes but saw something she didn't expect to be seeing a pair of emerald orbs gazing at her shocked amber ones.

"B-b-but...h-h-how...d-did you.. what?" Misaki stuttered in confusion. She was sure he left.

"I guess someone is bad at playing hide and seek hm?" Usui said smirking at her reaction.

"How did you know?" Misaki said after she re-composed herself.

"I'm just a alien stalking my girlfriend's actions." He said while locking her hands over her head making her trapped beneath him.

Usui leaned in to Misaki's ear and whispered.

"Let me just say that your not really good at playing hide n seek...Unless your dying to let me find you."

"Usui! You ar-..." Misaki started but was stopped from Usui

He bit Misaki's ear, earning him a slight whimper from her. He moved away from her ear just a bit to see her reaction. Just at the corner of his eye he saw her face turn red and felt her breathing quicken up fast. Satisfied with his bold movement he traveled his way down to her partially exposed neck. As soon as she felt his lips on her neck she started to tense up. Feeling her tenseness Usui decided to past the border and bit down leaving his mark. Misaki moaned and her face fell to another deep shade of red. Usui smirked against her skin and sucked away the pain earning him another whimper.

He then moved away to look at his girlfriend's state after what happened. Her face was a deep color of red, her breathing was fast but was gradually going down and he smiled knowing that the mark he left won't go away for awhile.

"Ayuzawa let me ask you something."

"Really, a question...you come here doing such PERVERTED THINGS just to ask me a question?!" She shrieked.

"Oh was Ayuzawa expecting way more than she hoped for?" Usui said teasingly while removing one of his hands and genuinely slid it down from her arm to her waist, when he was about to go lower the bell rang signaling lunch break was over. Misaki stepped on his foot causing him to release her and to back up.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEROMONE!" She yelled huffing with anger. "NOW GET TO YOUR DAMN CLASS!" She yelled again then walked away.

_'How the hell could no one see us? We were outside for crying out loud!'_ Misaki thought as she was walking away.

_'I still never asked...my very dense Misaki...'_ Usui thought while he headed to class.

Later on that very long day...

"Okay everyone lets get started..." Misaki said while taking her seat in the council room.

"Yukimura what are the things that are including in the event that we need to buy?" Misaki asked looking at him.

"Um lets see. On the list we have lights, lanterns, food, drinks and flowers. The flowers that were chosen are:

~Roses  
~Tulips  
~Sunflowers  
~Cherry Blossoms  
~Carnations  
~Daisy's  
~Lilacs

"Are those fine prez?" Yukimura asked

"What's our budget?" Misaki asked

"Our budget is 100000 yen." One student council member said.

**(A/N: If it were American it would be just around $1000)**

"I think that's more than enough we need. Alright so Kanou you order the flowers today, I'll call the catering people, Yukimura you buy the lights and lanterns. And the rest of you can design what the area looks like."

"Yes Prez!" They all said.

Misaki was doing the calculations with Yukimura.

"So that's 40000¥ for the flowers, 50000¥ for the catering, 5000¥ for the lights and 4000¥ for the lanterns. All together that is 99000¥. Yeah we have enough so its do-able."

**($400 - flowers, $500 - catering, $50 - lights, $40 - lanterns = $990 - altogether)**

"Alright so we set up tomorrow okay!" Misaki said.

"Yes Prez!" They all said.

"Dismissed!" She said.

Once they all left Misaki was packing to go to her part time. When she was out she saw Usui leaning on the gate waiting for her.

_'Of course he would be here.'_ She thought.

"It took you long enough." Usui said while getting off the wall.

"Oh shut it..." Misaki said and continued to walk the way to the cafe.

Maid Latte...

When they entered through the back door both were greeted by Satsuki.

"Ahh, Hi Misa-chan, Usui-kun." She said with a smile.

"Hi manager." Misaki said while walking in the direction of the change rooms.

But before she made it in something was gripping her wrist. She looked to see Usui.

"Does someone need help changing?" Usui asked playfully.

Misaki blushed a shade of red since Satsuki-san was still there.

"Ack. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" She screeched then stomped away to change.

"Sooo moe!~" Satsuki said with flowers everywhere.

She then left to go and tend to customers.

Misaki came out holding the corset that wasn't tied around her body.

"Why can't I tie this stupid thing. Satsuki-san can you tie this?" Misaki asked but no one was in sight.

Usui poked his head out and saw her fumbling to tie it.

"I asked if you needed help." Usui said grinning.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU HELP ME!" She yelled at him.

"Misaki we really need you out here there are a bunch of customers today!" Erika shouted out to the back.

Usui smirked. "Oh come on Misa-chan I won't do anything..."

"MISAKI HURRY UP!" Honoka yelled.

Sighs in defeat. "I'm coming!...Tie this then.." Misaki said while turning around so her back was to Usui.

"Oh come on say it properly Misa-chan..." Usui teased.

"Usui can you please tie this for me..." She said in a bland tone.

"Say it like you mean it..." He said while blowing lightly on her neck.

Misaki shivered. _'You want me to mean it? Bring it!'_ She thought.

*Giggles..."Oh my gosh the all mighty Usui Takumi! Can you please tie this, pretty please with a cherry on top...you might get a reward..." Misaki said in a fake girly tone.

"That's much better I re-..." Before Usui could finish saying anything Misaki interrupted.

"JUST TIE IT ALREADY I'M ALREADY SLACKING OFF ON A BUSY DAY!" She screamed.

"Whoa relax Misa-chan.." Usui said while finally tying her corset.

While he was tying he didn't miss the chance to skid his hand over her back. She jumped at the touch. _'I'm so going to kill you...'_ Misaki thought.

"Done..now go off you go." Usui said as he patted Misaki's butt.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT!" Misaki said as she stormed out to go and help the rest.

"Welcome Master's please come this way to your seat." Misaki said annoyingly to the idiot trio.

"Yes Misa-chan!~" They said.

"What would you like to order today master's?"

"Ah, one moe moe omelette rice please." Shiroyan said in a laid back cool tone.

"Ah Shiroyan no matter how many times you try it will never sound cool..." Ikkun said while laughing.

Kurotatsu just tried to hold in his laughter.

"Is that all Master's?" Misaki asked with a vein popping on the side of her forehead.

"Ah yes Misa-chan." They said.

Misaki then walked to the kitchen and placed the order down for Usui.

"So Misa-chan where's my reward for helping you?" Usui asked smiling.

"YOU-..." Before she could continue Satsuki called her out.

"Misaki-chan!~ There's a gift from someone for you!~"

Misaki walked out and saw a delivery guy holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go miss..." The delivery man said.

"Who is it from?" Misaki asked the man.

"Someone, that's what my manager told me. But there is a card." He said before bowing and walking out.

Misaki took the flowers to the back and every maid followed her wondering who sent it. She set the flowers down and plucked the card from the flowers.

She read the card out loud.

"Can I do the honor of taking you to the spring dance?"

"So Misaki-chan who is it from?" Subaru asked.

"Hinata..." Misaki replied.

All the maids including Misaki turn to Usui.

He kept his poker face on.

"Well I guess someone has a decision to make." Erika said while nudging Misaki's arm.

"Wow. Misaki being asked to a dance? She barely dresses like a girl..." Aoi said walking in.

"Be quiet Aoi!" Satsuki said. "Well ladies back to work!"

They all filed out of the room. Misaki just took out one flower smelled the scent, smiled and put it back. She then walked out to get back to work.

When the last customer left all the maids went to the back to go and change.

"So what are you going to do Misaki-chan?" Erika asked.

"Hm, I don't really know. Usui didn't ask me yet.." She answered.

"Well good luck with you're decision." Subaru said.

When Misaki shifted her hair to one side it was revealed.

"OH MY GOSH MISAKI-CHAN WHO GAVE YOU THAT?" Erika yelled.

"What are you talking about? Oh my Misaki-chan you should've covered it." Subaru said as she saw what Erika was looking at.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

Erika passed her a mirror.

"T-THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She yelled.

Misaki walked out furious and angered.

"Its pretty obvious on who she's going to choose. He did mark her" Aoi said smiling.

"AOI GET OUT OF HERE!" Erika yelled

"What? I'm not doing anything...whoa SEE YA!" Aoi said when he opened his eyes and dashed out.

"Bye Satsuki-san see you tomorrow." Misaki said.

She walked out the back door.

_'Hm, no Usui here.'_ She thought.

She continued walking out of the dark alley. When she turned she saw Usui leaning on the wall.

"Oh so your over here now." She said.

When no reply came she just walked past him. But he caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked glancing up at her hands which held the note.

"I don't really know what my decision is. But I should talk to him. Now will you get your hands off of me. You do know we have to get Ichiro right?" She said.

"Ichiro said that he wanted to stay the night at your mom's. So I dropped some clothes of for him, they really have a good grandma-grandson bond. "

"W-wait..s-so we're..t-the only...o-ones at h-home..." Misaki asked shocked.

"Yup.." Usui said grinning. "Now c'mon lets go." He said while dragging his girlfriend to what they call now 'They're home'.

At the apartment

As soon as they entered Usui pinned Misaki to the wall. He closed the door with a kick.

"HONESTLY WHAT IS UP WITH YOU TODAY?! YOU'VE PINNED ME HOW MANY TIMES ALREADY?!" Misaki yelled.

"Well its your punishment. I wonder why you keep asking for it? Is it fun Misa-chan?" He asked leaning closer to her blushed face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously as she saw him move closer.

"Remember you stepped on my foot and ran off. It still hurts Misa-chan." He said with his puppy dog face.

"Really you getting sad because I stepped on your foot? That's why I should get punished? You've already punished me enough! You left a love bite on me!"

"Well you also tried avoiding me." He leaned closer to her ear. She felt his breath on her ear and neck. She gulped. "But I know you loved the mark. You're mine. That's why that mark is there..." he said.

He removed on hand and traveled his way down to her abdomen he then started to tickle her. Misaki started laughing.

"Haha, no please...stop!" She said while laughing.

"No can do Misa-chan..." Usui said while still tickling her.

15 minutes later..

They were on the floor, Usui still tickling Misaki and Misaki laughing and asking him to stop.

Misaki's stomach started to growl loudly.

"Hm, so you still never ate?" Usui asked.

She just rocked her head side to side in the meaning of no.

"I'll get us something to eat." He said. He kissed her cheek then got up. He held a hand out so Misaki which she took and he helped her up. He then walked to the kitchen.

"Why does he always do this to me?" Misaki said speaking her thoughts and smiling.

"Because I love Ayuzawa Misaki." Usui said as he poked his head out.

"DON'T LISTEN TO MY THOUGHTS! GO COOK!" She yelled at him.

"Hai, hai.." He said and went back in.

"Baka Usui." She said.

"I love you too Ayuzawa!~" He said from the kitchen.

"Be quiet you!" She said.

She lay down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

"Ayuzawa dinner's ready..." Usui said while coming out of the kitchen. His eyes laid upon a sleeping Misaki.

He smiled and walked closer to her sleeping form.

"Ditching my cooking for sleeping?" Usui said while chuckling.

He walked towards his room and got a blanket for her. He came back placed it over her and sat beside her he watched for awhile and then dozed off to sleep too.

It was about an half an hour later when Misaki started to wake up. Her eyes started to flutter open. She took a look at her surroundings and saw a blanket over her. She then took a look at Usui. Her head rested on his lap. She got up and looked at the clock 9:54pm.

Misaki walked to the kitchen and saw the food on the table. Stomach growling she decided to dig in.

A couple minutes later Usui started to wake up. He was feeling cold.

_'Where did my blanket walk off to now?'_ He thought.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Misaki put the last bite in her mouth.

"You like it?" He asked while leaning on the door frame.

"I like it? Its freaking delicious!" She said.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

After Usui was done eating they both went to the sofa and started talking.

"You look cute when you snore." He said as he lifted her on his lap.

"I do not!"

"You were also cute when you started to talk in your sleep."

"I don't do that either but w-what did I-I say?" She asked nervously.

"I love Takumi..Takumi loves Misaki..." He said.

She started blushing and hid her red face in his shirt.

"You're especially cute when you blush."

"Shush.."

Misaki then yawned.

"Sleepy?" Usui asked.

Misaki just nodded her head, she was going to get off of Usui to go to bed but Usui picked her up bridal style.

"I have 2 feet you know..." Misaki said while struggling.

"Oh c'mon Ayuzawa don't make me drop you." Usui said while walking to the room.

He pretended to almost her drop her.

"USUI!" She screamed. "Don't do that ever again or I'll kill you!"

"Hai, hai."

When they finally got in the room Misaki got her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Do you need-.." Usui started but was cut off.

"NO!" She yelled back.

He just chuckled.

She came back to the room when she was done. She was wearing shorts that stopped a little less the mid thigh and a short sleeved shirt that would rise up and go back down every breath she took. Usui was just wearing jogging pants and shirt.

Misaki plopped onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Usui got on the bed but hovered over Misaki.

"Goodnight kiss?" He asked leaning down.

Misaki just pushed him to the side. He fell next to her on the bed.

"In your dreams.." Misaki said.

Usui then turned the lights off and got underneath the blankets.

He put his arm over Misaki's uncovered abdomen and started tickling her endlessly.

"Really...please...stop...Usui..." She said laughing crazily.

"Give me my kiss goodnight then..." He said in a childish tone.

Sighing Misaki leaned in and kissed him. But it turned into a long passionate one. Misaki raised one of her hands to Usui's hair to deepen the kiss while Usui's hand trailed to Misaki's waist pulling her closer to him.

They finally pulled away both breathing heavily.

"Better..." Misaki said looking into his eyes deeply that were filled with love and passion.

Usui just nodded and they both lay down.

Misaki fell asleep pretty fast.

_'I guess my dream came true...'_ Usui thought then drifted off to sleep with the girl he loved with all his heart, mind and soul in his arms...

* * *

Well what do you think?

Please please please review this!~ I want to hear your thoughts on this. If you liked it or maybe disliked it I want to know.

If you don't want to review then just pm about what you want say :)

Thank you for keeping up and staying patient with my late updates. I'm trying hard to type as much as I can on my free time.

See you soon in the next chapter.

~G27forever~ ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

HI EVERYONE!~

I'm back and I have great news!~ My mom is very well, My family and I spent a lot of time together with her and she was able to regain her memory bit by bit. It took longer than the doctors expected for her to regain her memories so we had to spend a lot of time with her. I want to thank all of you who supported and kept her in your prayers~ it means a lot to my family and me :)

Also I'm kind of rusty because I haven't written in a while...so please wait with me until I'm able to get back on track ^.^

Well here is chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: KaichouWa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, storyline mine! ~**

* * *

Chapter 10: Day. 4 Preparations

It was a Tuesday morning at Seika high. Misaki and the rest of the student council were working on the preparations for the spring dance. They made posters and set up some announcements. Usui just sat there looking out the window and sucking a lollipop.

"Usui if you're going to be here the least you can do is help out with posters or pitch in ideas." Misaki said annoyingly.

He took the lollipop out of his mouth and still looked out the window but spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Then how about we do some votes for hottest couple, (Usui smirked at that one) and popular boy/girl."

"Uh-"

"Yeah Kaichou, that would be fun for the students." Yukimura said while the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Um, I don't know you guys." Misaki said still thinking about it.

"Aw come on Kaichou...Usui can you please help." Yukimura asked Usui shyly.

Usui thought about it and then got up and walked towards Misaki.

"Hey! What do you want?" Misaki yelled at the closeness between them.

"Just say yes prez..." Usui said

"And why would I?!"

Usui leaned in to Misaki's ear and whispered...

"_Cause if you don't I'll punish you right here right now._"

"You wouldn't dare!" Misaki yelled.

"Hm, are you sure about that Kaichou?" Usui said trailing his hand up her thigh.

No one could see what Usui was doing since the desk was blocking view to his actions.

Misaki jumped and blushed a shade of red at the sudden touch of warmth and Usui's persuasion.

_'Damn! Why doesn't the school have longer skirts! WHY THE HECK IS HE DOING THIS AND IN PUBLIC?! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM...ah...NO MISAKI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! STAY STRONG!'_

She wanted to yell at him but couldn't, she held back a moan by bit her lip to keep her from moaning out loud in front of the members.

The other members and Yukimura looked confused but decided to go and put up the posters after witnessing their president in that situation no one except for Usui has seen before.

Once they filed out and the door closed Misaki swallowed back the moan and let out a deep growl towards Usui. He then removed his hand and scratched his head innocently.

"Wow, I never knew I had such an effect on you kaichou." Usui said chuckling.

"Usui...I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" Misaki shrieked.

Usui still chuckled to himself which let his guard down. Anger filled Misaki's mind. She instantly pounced on Usui. He couldn't balance himself which lead both of them falling on the floor.

Before either of them could say anything Yukimura came in.

"Hey Kaichou so about the voting..." Yukimura started but then stopped and couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Usui was lying down on the floor with Misaki apparently straddling him. Her hands lay on his toned chest and his hands were on her waist.

Misaki quickly stood up and replied.

"U-uh u-um..." She said blushing red.

"She said yes..." Usui said for her.

Wide-eyed she glared at him.

"H-hai I-I'll g-go t-tell e-everyone e-else..." Yukimura said stuttering and dashed off.

"BAKA! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AND IN FRONT OF PEOPLE TOO! AND WHO TOLD YOU TO ANSWER THAT? IT WAS MY DECISION!" Misaki scolded.

"C'mon kaichou I know your answer would've been a yes and you know you liked it since you were holding back..." Usui winked at her flushed face.

"It still would've been a no, no matter what you were to do." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hm, is Ayuzawa under-estimating me? Cause' I could start kissing you fiercely and wild things can start happening..." He said while walking towards her and she backed away from him. "I wouldn't even stop if the council came in and saw us..." Usui finished and Misaki's back was already pressed up against the wall. Face flushed at his words.

"..." She didn't speak.

"Hm? Cat got your tongue?" He said while stroking her cheek gently with his hand.

"OH SHUT UP!" She finally said and smacked his hand away from her, then stormed out silently cursing words under her breath.

"BakaUsui...stupid blond pervert...idiot..idiot.." He had heard her say.

"I love you too Ayuzawa..." He said looking out the window.

Moments later...

Person on the speaker: "As you all know we are going to be having a spring dance this year. So the student council decided to add in some popularity contests to flare up some things. There will be votes for the hottest couple and popular boy and girl. Each person will get 1 ballot and check off the contenders under each category. Then please place your ballot in the box which is in the student council room. Thank-you and have a wonderful day."

When the announcement finished girls started squealing...

"KYA!~ I'M SOO VOTING FOR USUI-KUN!" said one girl

"SAME HERE, HE'S SOO HOT~"

"Who are you voting for girls?"

"I don't know probably Sakura or Kaichou..what about you?"

"I'm going for Misaki~"

"C'mon lets go and vote then~"

Misaki heard them.

"Well this is going to be fun..." She said sarcastically while putting her hand over her head.

**Time Skip~**

Maid Latte

_'Just another day in paradise...'_ Misaki thought while plopping herself on a chair since she was on break.

It was ordinary business at maid latte. Not until the question was brought up again.

"So did you speak to Hinata yet?" Erika asked Misaki at the back on break.

"Hm, no but he sent me a text message saying that he'll see me tomorrow at school or the cafe."

"Did Mr. Hot shot over there ask you yet?"

Misaki looked over to see him cooking, his back to her. She mouthed a "no" to Erika.

"Aww, he'll ask soon so don't worry."

She nodded her head. _'I hope...wait? Why am I so worked up about it? It's just a freaking dance?'_ She thought.

_'Its cause you love him.' _Her other self said

"Aww is Ayuzawa thinking about me?" Usui said walking behind her.

"N-no I-I'm n-not…" Misaki stuttered.

"Yeah you were…you said his name moments ago." Erika laughed.

"I DID NOT! AND DON'T HELP HIM?!" Misaki yelled as she walked out.

"She loves you, does she not?" Erika said placing her chin atop her hands.

"Well that's how she shows it. But I know she loves me." Usui said taking a seat.

"Then show her that you love her by asking her to the dance…" Erika said smiling.

"I will soon…" He said.

"Hey Usui, one moemoeomelete" Misaki said coming in with a new order

"Anything for you love." Usui said getting up.

Misaki blushed. "Shut up…"

Satsuki witnessed this and came bursting moemoe flowers everywhere.

"Stupid lady, that's enough flowers." Aoi said walking in

"Aoi-chan! Do not call me stupid!" Satsuki scolded Aoi

"Whatever…"

"Hey Misaki I'm going to need your help on something" Aoi said smirking

"W-what why me?!" Misakisaid

Just come!" Aoi said

"B-but I'm still working."

"Satsuki let Misaki off early!" Aoi shouted as he dragged Misaki out of the room.

"HELP ME!" Misaki shouted in the distance.

*Everyone in the other room (except for Usui) sweat drops*

"Anyone want to try to get her back?" Satsuki asked the staff.

"Nope." They all replied as they quickly exited the room

"Aoi-chan you needed me to help you by trying on clothes?" Misaki asked

"YES!" Aoi shouted._'Boy is she stupid these clothes are for her'_Aoi thought

Misaki was looking in the mirror at the outfit Aoi put together white tight skinny jeans, a small black shirt that stopped just below her navel and black pumps.

"Okay now OFF YOU GO!" Aoi said as he kicked her out of the room.

"A-AOI?!"Misaki said stumbling.

"These damn shoes!" Misaki said as she walked down the hall to the change room to change.

Before walking into the room Misaki looked around to see if anyone was in there. Only Usui was but his back was towards her.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible she made her way to the changing rooms. When she was right near the door a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Hm, why is my little maid wearing something so…gorgeous that I should only be seeing?" Usui whispered in her ear seductively.

"P-Pervert let me go!" Misaki said as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Nope…" He said popping the "p" sound.

Usui then picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"U-Usui?! PUT ME DOWN BAKA! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Misaki screeched as she pounded his back with her fist.

"Satsuki-san, Misaki and I must be leaving early. I hope you understand." Usui said as he winked at her ignoring the fact that Misaki was hitting his back.

"Ahaha, sure go ahead my 2 love birds~" Satsuki said as flowers were spread everywhere.

"H-Hey d-don't say t-that!" Misaki said as she blushed

"Now, let's go my love." Usui said as he walked to the door.

"D-don't call m-me that e-either you perverted alien! And PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki said as she pounded his back once again.

Once they were out Usui was headed to the Ayuzawa residents to go and pick up Ichiro. Misaki gave up since she knew he wouldn't budge. When Usui felt that she stopped struggling he switched positions. From carrying her as a potato sack to a bridal hold.

When people passed by the couple they couldn't help but comment.

"Ah, young love." A lady said

"She's a keeper." A man said as he winked at Usui.

"Mommy look, it was like my story. The prince carries the princess home!" A little girl explained as she was walking with her mom.

Usui smiled with pride while Misaki blushed furiously.

"Gr... Why is this embarrassing? How come we're not going to the apartment? I really need to take a shower." Misaki asked Usui.

"Oh, maybe I can join you. How does that sound Ayuzawa?" Usui asked smirking.

"In your perverted dreams Usui!"

"But usually my dreams do come true..."

"Like hell they would!"

Both spent the way to her home bickering.

"We're here." Usui said as he set Misaki down.

"My house?" Misaki asked

"To pick up Ichiro remember, unless you want him to stay another night and we can continue or previous session last night?" Usui asked grinning.

"No I don't think so, you pervert." Misaki said as she rang the door bell.

Minako opened the door.

"I guess you're here to pick him up. We had such a great time. I can't wait until I get some grandchildren." Minako said as she looked at both Usui and Misaki.

Misaki started blushing and Usui smirked.

"Ah, Ichiro they're here to pick you up now." Minako called.

"Coming!" Ichiro said as he descended the stairs.

"C'mon lets go." Usui said

"Bye mom!" Misaki said

"Bye dear see you soon! And have fun." She said as she winked.

While they were walking they had a conversation about Ichiro's stay there.

"So how was it with my mom and sister?" Misaki asked.

"It was so awesome. We baked cookies, watched movies, and Suzunasgn played around with me. I also heard Minako-san say how she can't wait until she gets grandkids. I want to go there again. Can I?" Ichiro said.

"Yeah sure of course you can." Usui said as he picked up Ichiro.

By the time they got to the apartment Ichiro was fast asleep in Usui's arms.

"I'll go put him to bed." Usui said as he walked to the guest room.

"Okay." Misaki said.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she came out she went to the room that she and Usui shared to get her things for a shower.

"Can I join you?" Usui asked as he leaned on the frame of the door smirking.

"HECK NO YOU PERVE!" Misaki yelled as she stormed out of the room and quickly ran to the bathroom.

When Usui heard the door slam and the shower turned on he ran his fingers through his hair.

_'It will happen one day...'_ He thought smiling.

As he walked into the room what caught his eye were Misaki's clothes left on the bed.

"Oh what fun this is going to be..." Usui said as he quickly changed, grabbed the clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

Just as Misaki was coming out of the shower she dried herself with the towel. She looked around the bathroom for her night wear.

'Oh shit, I left it in the room when I dashed out...and amongst those is my underwear...What if the perverted outer space alien saw them?!' Misaki thought.

"Ugh, I'm so going to be dead..." Misaki said.

She wrapped herself with the towel and went towards the door. She opened it and saw Usui smirking.

"Awe, was Ayuzawa going to come to bed in that?" Usui said as he looked at the state she was in.

"N-NO YOU BAKA HENTAI PERVE NOW GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!" Misaki yelled as she tried to grab them from his reach.

Usui just raised them up higher.

"Wow, I never knew Ayuzawa liked black lace underwear I bought her for Christmas?" Usui teased

Misaki blushed a dark shade of red.

"UGH, JUST GIVE IT BACK ALREDAY!" Misaki yelled

"I don't think so Ayuzawa..." Usui said grinning.

"Are you sure about that?" Misaki said smirking as she thought of something.

She quickly kicked him in the shin and caught the falling clothes as Usui let them go as he tended to his leg. Misaki then quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"I would've just given it to you if you asked nicely." Usui said rubbing his shin.

"Yeah right." Misaki said as she opened the bath room door now that she was fully dressed and glared at him.

"So, to what your mom said...you want to make kids tonight?" Usui asked smirking.

"NO YOU PERVERT!" Misaki yelled while blushing as she went to the room with Usui trailing behind her.

"Oh come on Misaki..." Usui said as he was changing.

Misaki just stared at his well-toned chest and shoulders and blushed at his very hot-looking abs.

"Like what you're seeing Ayuzawa?" Usui asked smirking.

"N-NO PUT ON A FREAKING SHIRT Y-YOU!" Misaki yelled as she stormed out the room and to the kitchen.

Usui chuckled at her reaction and quickly got changed and went to where Misaki was.

He walked to the kitchen and saw Misaki drinking some tea.

"Hey you didn't burn, destroy or set anything on fire this time." Usui asked chuckling.

"Oh shut up. You're lucky that I didn't do it on purpose to burn down your place down..." Misaki said as she continued to drink her tea.

Usui then leaned on the frame of the kitchen door.

"Come on Ayuzawa we can just start the process tonight and continue it on..." Usui asked.

Misaki spit out her tea at such a great distance.

"Wow Ayuzawa that should've been a world record." Usui said

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Misaki yelled as she walked out and went to the bath room.

_'Who does he think he is just asking that? Stupid perverted outer space alien from planet pheromone!'_ Misaki thought as she walked towards the bathroom.

~Couple minutes later~

When Misaki was done in the bathroom she walked towards the room she and Usui shared. Usui was just reading a book as she went towards the bed. When she was getting settled in Usui closed his book set it down on his side table and started talking.

"Are you sure you don't-"

"'I AM SURE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE KIDS TONIGHT OR START THE PROCESS I AM STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL AND SO ARE YOU! YOU PERVERTED OUT SPACE ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEREMONE!" Misaki screeched as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"So what I'm hearing is that you don't want to start the process yet but when you get older your choice is to have kids with me? Just imagine little Takumi's and Misaki's running around." Usui teased smiling

"YES! No wait what?!" Misaki said as she looked at him confused by his question and her own answer.

"Haha to late Ayuzawa you said it." Usui said as he leaned his head on the backboard of the bed smiling.

Misaki grumbled and started swearing into the pillow.

"$*#%... #*%...&%*$ #...idiot…" misaki said in a muffled voice.

"You know swearing is bad right Ayuzawa?" Usui asked.

"Oh just shut up!" Misaki said as she threw a pillow at him.

Usui easily dodged. He took another pillow and threw it at her which hit her face.

"Oh so it's like that? Bring it!" Misaki said as she took a pillow and thwacked it on Usui's head messing up his soft blond locks even more.

"Considerate brought Ayuzawa." Usui said as he threw 2 pillows.

Misaki managed to only dodge one while the other hit her again. She took the large pillow there and hit Usui. Quickly she ran out of the room laughing. Just before she got close to sitting on the couch a pair of strong arms that belong to no other than Usui Takumi grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and walked back to the room with a struggling Misaki.

"Hey put me down-..." Misaki said but was then plopped down on the bed.

"You know the process could be fun if we start now." Usui said as he towered over her.

"Usui...SHUT UP AND GET OFF!" Misaki yelled

Usui just stared into her eyes and then kissed her passionately. Misaki shocked at first but then kissed back with the same passion.

After a couple of minutes Usui pulled away which made Misaki growl in disapproval. Usui got up and walked towards the door of the room.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked still red from there make-out session.

"Going to brush my teeth, don't miss me too much." Usui said as he winked and left.

"Idiot..." Misaki said as she turned over on the other side and started to sleep.

Usui came back and saw that his little maid was fast asleep. He turned off the lights and joined her. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him. She snuggled closer to him

"Takumi…." She said in her sleep.

"Ayuzawa is so sly...you only say my name in bed..." Usui said

"I love you Ayuzawa." He said before he dozed off.

* * *

Well Chapter 10 everyone!~  
I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review on this chapter!~ I want to see how I did since it has been like almost a month or more..

Thank you for those who reviewed, Favorited or followed my story. Couldn't have done it with out all you. Yes even you too those silent readers out there. ^.^

~G27forever~


	11. Chapter 11

Hi lovelies!~

Kay, so I was like in this major writers block situation for this chapter. But then I felt guilty for not updating for sooo long so I decided to type something up. It's not my best work but it's something..

There could be some ooc...

Here is chapter 11 xD

**Disclaimer: KaichouWa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, storyline mine! ~**

* * *

Chapter 11: Day 5. Who's your pick?

Wednesday afternoon

"Why does this have to happen now?!" Misaki asked as she watched the boys glare at each other as they walked down the hall towards the pool.

_**Flashback**_

_Misaki was quietly working at her desk in the student council room working._

_"Hey Misaki-chan!~" Hinata said as he ran towards Misaki with a bag of bread crusts in his hand._

_"H-hinata?!" Misaki asked surprised._

_'Why is it only him and Usui that can scare the crap out of me?!' she thought._

_"So Misa-chan how have you been?" Hinata asked as he innocently chewed on a bread crust._

_Inhaling and exhaling at least a couple of times was able to calm Misaki down._

_"First I'm fine, second don't call me Misa-chan here, and lastly no eating in the student council room!" Misaki said loudly._

_"Oh sorry Misaki-chan.." Hinata said as he hid the bag behind him._

_"So is there any reason why you are here? I'm pretty busy at the moment." Misaki said as she looked back at all the preparations for the spring dance on Friday._

_"Um. Yeah remember when I sent those flowers to you asking you about the dance?" Hinata asked nervously._

_Misaki's eyes widened but she didn't look up._

_'Damn I forgot about those flowers and yet they were on my night stand...'_

_"Mhm." she said to let him know she was listening._

_"Um, did you want to go with me?" he asked as he nervously rubbed his neck._

_Misaki looked up at him._

_'What should I say?' she thought frantically thinking about an answer._

_"I-I..." she started._

_"She already has a date." a voice came from the door._

_Both Misaki and Hinata looked to see who it was._

_"Usui... I don't have a date." Misaki said._

_"Well then since she hasn't made her choice yet why don't we do a little game. Who ever wins gets to be Misaki-chan's date to the dance." Hinata said._

_"Alright. What's the challenge?" Usui asked glaring._

_"Swimming. Who ever completes 20 laps first is the winner and Misa-chan's date. Hinata said glaring back at him_

_"Okay let's get this over with." Usui said walking out the door towards the pool._

_"And I get no say in this? I'm not an object!" Misaki said having to follow the stubborn boys._

_**End of flashback**_

Once they were all out there the boys went to go and change into their swimming trunks.

Misaki just sat near the edge of the pool waiting for this to end.

First Hinata came out wearing navy blue swimming trunks and shirtless.

Then Usui came out in black ones and shirtless as well.

Misaki can only gape at the two. They both were very fit and well built. Their triceps and biceps big and strong.

Hinata had a four pack.

_'I guess working on a farm isnt that bad.'_ she thought.

But then she laid eyes on Usui who had a six pack and v-line.

She didn't even know what to say.

_'He is so hot right now it's not even funny. Wait what am I thinking snap out of it!'_ Misaki thought and blushed

"Like something you see Ayuzawa?" Usui teased.

"S-shut up..." Misaki said blushing even more.

_'At least no one is here after school or else all the girls would go high at their 'Usui-kun!~' Bleh'_ She thought again as she still looked at Usui.

"Okay lets get started." Hinata said.

Usui and Hinata both stood on the platform and got into a ready position.

"On your marks, get set go!" Misaki yelled.

They both jumped in and started swimming at full speed.

7 minutes later Hinata was first to come up.

Then a couple seconds after Usui came up.

"I guess I win." Hinata said while he wiped off excess water with a towel.

"No you don't" Usui said "You only did 19 laps."

"Really?" Hinata asked shocked

"Yeah I counted." Misaki said as she came up to the pair.

"Aha, whoops. Oh well that was a fun competition...but then can I at least have one dance with you?" Hinata asked

"Um...alright." Misaki said with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you later than." He waved at Misaki and glared at Usui once he turned away from Misaki's sight. Usui just kept his normal unreadable mask on.

Once Hinata was gone the pair started speaking.

"Well does the winner get anything else?" Usui grinned.

"Like what? A kiss?" Misaki said sarcastically.

"Actually yes on the lips please." Usui smirked.

"Ugh, yeah right.." Misaki said a she started to walk away but was pulled back into a hug.

"But I won you fair and square don't I get a little something?" Usui said as he lowered his head near her neck and breathed in her scent.

"If I give you want you want will you let go of me?" misaki asked irritated.

"Mm." he said.

*sigh* "fine you perve..."

Misaki then turned around but was quickly met with a pair of soft velvety lips.

Not wanting to let go just yet she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Usui pulled her flush against his body.

Finally...

(A/N: yes they've been kissing for the long x3)

they pulled away from each other and stared into one another's eyes.

"D-did any one tell you that you're an amazing kisser?" Misaki asked as she turned red from her compliment to him.

"Yeah...you just now." he said as he kissed her forehead.

He then took her hand and led her to get his and her things.

"We should go to the beach. I would live to see Misa-chan in a bikini..." Usui said as he smirked at the mental image of her in a bikini.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki said as she turned a darker shade of red and whacked him on the head.

"What a sight that would be..." he continued.

"Perverted outer space alien boyfriend...what am I going to do?" she mumbled.

With that said they both got their things and went home.

* * *

Thanks to all of you that reviewed, followed and Favorited this story. xD

And for keeping up with my late updates :$

Until next time ~G27forever~


	12. Chapter 12

Hi my lovelies ^.^

Here is chapter 12 enjoy xD (sorry for grammatical or punctuation errors)

**Disclaimer: KaichouWa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, storyline mine! ~**

* * *

Chapter 12: Day 6. This is Hell!

**Seika high**

"Come with us Misaki!" Sakura begged as she clung to Misaki's arm. They were in the Student council room as the others members were preparing for tomorrow.

Misaki panting heavily as she ran away from Usui's plan for the day. She ran around the school premises just to get away from him. Then resorted to going to the girls bathroom but heard Usui on the other side of the door._ "I'm not afraid to kick down this door and come in just to get you Ayuzawa..." _She remembered hearing. Taking a breath she opened the door quickly and made a mad dash...once again.

"There, you are..." Usui said from behind her.

"GAH!" Misaki said surprised.

"Can we continue our plans for today?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm going with Sakura and Shizuko to buy dresses for tomorrow..." Misaki used as an excuse.

The couple ended up bickering back and forth until Sakura cut both of them off.

"AHA! That was a yes! Lets go now! I don't want to waste time...sorry Usui-kun!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Misaki and ran to the gates of the school.

"Sakura wait!" Misaki shouted.

"What now?" She asked skidding to a stop.

"I can't go, I have to help out for the dance tomorrow." Misaki said as she looked a her watch 3:15pm. They were supposed to set up the other decorations that were ordered.

"But I already asked Yukimura to take over for you." Sakura said looking at Misaki with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, but Sakura you have Shizuko to go with you." Misaki said thinking of an excuse.

"But don't you need to buy a dress too?" Shizuko asked as she tried to pry Sakura off of Misaki.

"Um, well-..." Misaki started but was cut off.

"So you don't have a dress! You're coming with us!" Sakura shouted as she dragged Misaki with her with Shizuko not far behind.

"Ack, Sakura let go of me! Someone HELP ME!" Misaki shouted.

_'If buying clothes had to be with Sakura, there is no way you're going to escape until she is satisfied.'_ Misaki thought.

"My oh my, today is going to be a long day." Shizuko said as she ran to catch up with her friends.

**At the mall**

"How long will this take?" Misaki asked as they went into the first dress shop that Sakura saw.

"When all of us find a dress for the dance. Now come on! Let's try some on." Sakura said as she grabbed Misaki and Shizuko with her.

Sakura looked through the racks as she pulled off dresses and threw them at either Misaki or Shizuko to try on.

When they all had a decent amount of dresses they went to the changing rooms to try on.

It took a couple of tries for Sakura to find her dress. It was a pink strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline, and stopped mid-thigh with beading on the bodice.

"Hey, guys what do you think?" Sakura asked as she did a little walk and twirl.

"I think that fits you nicely I'm sure Kuuga will love it." Misaki said.

"You should get it." Shizuko said.

"Yeah I think I will...okay now that I found my dress it's time to find both of you a dress." Sakura exclaimed clapping her hands.

**30 minutes later**

"Shizuko I think this is the one! Shoici is going to love you!" Sakura squealed.

"You really think so?" she asked as she spun around in it.

"I know so." Misaki said and smiled

Shizuko looked at herself in the mirror.

Her dress consisted of a nice soft silky purple dress with a lace fabric over it. It had 2 spaghetti straps and a little ribbon to tie around he abdomen.

"Alright I'll get it." Shizuko said as she pushed her glasses up smiling.

"YAY!~" Sakura said as she hugged her.

"Now Misaki after almost 2 hours that we were at the mall and you still didn't find a dress yet. Let's hurry up and find you one before the mall closes!" Sakura said with determination in her eyes and would not take no for an answer.

**An hour later.**

"Well that was a bummer..." Misaki said as she slumped down in a chair at the 8th dress shop there at the mall.

"I can't believe we still didn't find anything for you." Sakura said gloomy.

"Well I better get going home so I'll see you tomorrow you two." Shizuko said as she hugged her friends and waved good bye.

"C'mon let's go to the other one on the top floor I bet we can find something there." Sakura said as she dragged Misaki to the elevator.

Misaki bumped into someone as Sakura was dragging her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the boy shouted.

'That voice...' Misaki thought.

"Aoi?!..." She said.

"Yes you dummy!" He shouted.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked.

**_Flash back_**

**_Maid latte_**

_Aoi walked into the break room and saw Usui sitting there looking bored as ever._

_Where's the old hag that can't dress properly?" he asked_

_"Shopping...with friends.." Usui said_

_"SHE WHAT?!" Aoi yelled._

_"She's at the mall buying a dress for the spring formal." Usui said as he sat down looking bored._

**_Usui's Flash_**_** back from the bickering part**  
_  
_"No you can't you baka!" Misaki yelled. _

_"Aww, Misa-chan why can't I come?" _

_"Cause' you're going to act like a total perverted alien." _

_"Yeah but I want to come and buy you something." He pouted._

_"Buy me what?"_

_"Bikini's for when we go to the beach this weekend. I would love to see Misaki try them on and walk around in them and possibly taking them o-..." Usui said but was hit on the head by a very angry demon president. _

_"WAIT?! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH THIS WEEKEND?!" She screeched._

_"Yeah..." _

_"Well you can't cause its only Sakura and Shizuko." Misaki said before she was dragged off. _

_*Sigh* "I knew it was going to be like this." He said as he walked away._

_**End of Usui's Flash back**_

_"AND SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL ME THIS? THIS STUPID 'CAN'T DRESS LIKE A LADY' GIRL!" Aoi yelled._

_*Sighs* "I'm tired." Usui said to himself._

_"Usui I need a chocolate parfait for table 5!" Satsuki yelled out to the back. _

_"Hai..."_

_"I'm out of here, I need to find this thing called a lady..." Aoi muttered and went to the mall to actually go and strangle Misaki. _

**_End of flash back_**

Holding his out burst "I just happen to be passing by." he said.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked

"A friend I know...Sakura this is Aoi-chan, Aoi-chan this is Sakura." Misaki said.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said as they shook hands.

"Like wise. So why are you here? Finally decided to buy some decent ladies clothes?" Aoi asked.

"No, we're actually here looking for a dress for Misaki for spring formal tomorrow." Sakura explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU STUPID GIRL! I COULD'VE CAME WITH YOU!" Aoi shouted as he lead them in to the dress store on the top floor.

Sakura shocked by his sudden outburst followed any way.

"You can sit here." Aoi said to Sakura who nodded.

"And you change room. Now." Aoi said as he disappeared to find some dresses.

**5 minutes later**

"Here try these ones on. It's from my personal collection." Aoi said as he passed it over to Misaki.

She tried in the first dress.

It was a red dress that reached to the floor. Sighing in defeat she put it on and came out.

Aoi and Sakura looked at her and then to each other.

"Next." they both said.

"This is going to take a while." Misaki mumbled.

40 minutes later.

"Try this one you none-lady." Aoi said.

Too tired to yell back Misaki just complied. This was probably the 18th dress she has tried in since they were there.

"This one is from my spring collection that's coming out next year. This could be the one." he said

Misaki put the dress on and came out.

It was a emerald green high-low dress. With straps and beading near the bodice as well.

Sakura and Aoi looked at each other and smiled.

"This is the one." they both said.

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her body nicely. And she liked how it flows so it wasn't to tight.

"I guess I'll take it." Misaki said. She looked at her watch. 8:43pm.

"The mall closes in a about 20 minutes. We should go." she said as she went to go and take the dress off.

"You really do have good taste in clothing Aoi-chan." Sakura complemented

"I am a genius." Aoi said.

"Okay I'm done paying lets go now." Misaki said tiredly.

"But what about shoes?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I know the perfect pair for her. The store is down on the 1st flood. Let's go before the mall closes!" Aoi yelled as he grabbed Misaki and ran with Sakura not to far behind.

"UGH, THIS IS HELL!" Misaki shouted out as she was dragged away by clothes freaks.

"OH DEAL WITH IT!" Aoi shouted back.

* * *

***The links to their dresses are on my profile so if you want to check them out you can find them there***

Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter ^.^

I'm going to predict that I will post chapter 13 sometime next week as well...

But I hoped you sort of enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review. xD

Oh and if you had any idea's for the next chapter, chapter 13: _Spring Formal night _please do PM me so I can include it ^.^

~G27forever~


	13. Chapter 13

HAI everyone!~ ^.^ So sorry for the long wait. Let me just say last week wasn't on my good side... I had an UNTRAINED (yes untrained) crazy dog staying over. Yeah it wasn't pretty I'm not going to explain those horrid things that happened last week. (Just think about what a trained dog does but opposite especially when it like needs to GO if that makes any sense at all? :3) *Shivers*...But at least for that whole week I planned out my story and the chapters and that stubborn dog left today! (sorry to dog lovers out there x3) ^.^ I just need to type them out x3 I just noticed as I was thinking about it that there is only a week left in the story :O So I'm going to make it very very surprising ;)

So here I am writing this chapter for all of you at 11:23pm xD I hope you enjoy it. (sorry for any grammatical or punctuational errors. I just really wanted to get this chapter up)

**Just a quick shout out to Crismon-Blaze for giving me an idea to this very interesting chapter I would say!~ **

Now onto the story xD

**Disclaimer: KaichouWa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, storyline mine! ~**

* * *

Chapter 13: Day 7. Spring Formal night.

**Seika high**

"Okay that goes over there, and put the flowers on the table over there...um Yukimura you and Kanou set up the mic system!" Misaki said giving orders out to the Student council and flower club.

Sakura, Shizuko and then rest of the flower club came with more of the flowers that were ordered.

"Um..Misaki...where should we put this?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh, just set them down here and we'll arrange them."

Finally taking a step back to look at the scenery Misaki sighed in relief.

_'Everything is complete.'_ she thought.

"Yukimura what time is it?" Misaki asked

"Ah...5:20..." Yukimura said glancing at his watch.

"Well the dance starts at 7 so just a couple more minutes and everyone can leave and go get ready lets just do a double check." Misaki said

"Okay gather around everyone!" Misaki hollered out to the student council and decor committee.

Once everyone was there she started from the top of the list.

"Catering?"

"Coming at 6 to set up." Yukimura stated.

"Lights and lanterns?"

"All set up."

"Tables and chairs set?"

"Hai kaichou!"

"Kanou, Yukimura the mic and music all good?"

"Hai, everything is ready." Kanou said.

"All the votes for 'The hottest couple and popular boy and girl' counted up?"

"Hai, I have both envelopes with the names here." Shizuko said.

"Okay I'll take those and give them to the teacher announcing them." Misaki said as she stretched her arm out for them.

"Okay, last but not least, flowers set up?"

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"Alright! Great job everyone! Now go on home and get ready for tonight." Misaki said as she shooed them off.

Turning back she looked at the breath taking scenery.

But there was something off. She had a feeling something was going to happen..but what? Was it good or bad?

"I knew you would be here." Said a voice.

She looked where the voice was coming from.

_Usui._..

"What are you still doing here?" She asked not bothering to make a move.

"The question is what are you still doing here?" He countered grinning.

"But I asked you first so answer my question." she said crossing her arms.

'I don't have time for this...Suzuna's going to kill me if I'm late...' Misaki thought and shivered at the wrath that is to come by her own little emotionless sister.

"Suzuna called...she told me to come and get you." Usui replied as he brought out his phone.

"Damn it..." Misaki muttered

_'Im so dead.'_ She thought once again.

"Now answer my question. Why are you still here Ayuzawa?"

"I-I don't know I just have this feeling-" She quickly stopped not wanting to expose so much to him.

"Ah, what ever lets go. Suzuna's probably going to have my head." She mumbled the last part but was still heard by her boyfriend-perverted-stalker.

Walking to pick her bag up and exit the gate usui followed close behind.

He turned towards the place where the dance was going to be held. Something was wrong just as she stated. And he had an idea about who was plotting it.

Turning back he walked to where Misaki was and just escorted her house.

**In the trees.**

"Sir everything is a go. I just spotted Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi leaving the area." A man said through the mic.

"Good. Now come back to prepare our little entrance." A voice said that was through the ear piece.

"Hai sir, I'm on my way." the man said.

**Somewhere else**

"This is going to be a great night." the man said.

"Go prepare my suit." he said.

"Hai sir right away." said his assistant.

"You better watch out Misaki-chan...you won't know what hit you." he smirked.

**Back with Misaki and Usui.**

"She's going to kill me." Misaki said as she ran looking at her phone 5:30pm.

Usui running beside her thought of a idea. Grinning he put his plan into action.

In one quick move Usui had Misaki in his arms as he ran with inhuman speed (as expected)

Misaki just blinking and registering what happened started thrashing around in his arms.

"USUI WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled.

He just ignored her and continued running. His grip tightening each time she struggled. Finally they made it to her house. Misaki was still struggling in his arms.

The front door opened and showed a very angry aura.

"Onee-chan..." Suzuna said.

"Hahaha, H-hi S-Suzuna..." Misaki said nervously as she stopped moving.

Usui then put her down but not missing the chance to see the sisters interact especially with a very not-angry looking Suzuna with an evil aura.

"Excuse us for a minute Usui-san." Suzuna said as she grabbed Misaki in and shut the door before Usui could say a word.

He just stood there listening to what was going on, on the other side of the door.

***BANG***

"I'm sorry I lost track of time-"

***BANG***

"Suzuna- AH!"

***BANG***

"MOM!"

***Something Shatters***

"Yes dear?"

***BANG* **

"MAKE SUZUNA STOP!"

***Something breaks* **

"GAH! I THOUGHT THIS FLOOR WAS FIXED?!"

"Oh my, you two are something else...Suzuna put that down."

***BANG***

"Okay, I'm done."

After 5 minutes the door opened.

"Thanks for dropping her off Usui-san." Suzuna said.

"Any time." With that said he left chuckling and made a mental note.

Never ever in your entire life get on Suzuna's bad side.

**Ayuzawa Residence**

"You didn't have to go so hard." Misaki said as she sat down in the kitchen holding an ice pack to her head.

"Says the person that was supposed to be here at 5:00 o'clock it's 5:45." Suzuna replied.

"Mom, I thought we got rid of that thing years ago." Misaki said as she pointed to the very large fan leaning on the wall.

"Suzuna said she wanted to keep it for 'Special reasons'." Minako replied as she drank her tea.

_'Special reasons = attacking my sister...'_ Misaki thought.

"Come lets get you ready for the dance..." Suzuna said as she dragged her sister out the kitchen and upstairs.

"My girls...what are you going to do?" Minako said smiling.

Upstairs

Once both girls were in Misaki's room Suzuna pushed Misaki towards the bed and walked to her closet to grab out the dress and shoes that she bought for the dance.

"Here put this on. Then I'll do your hair and make-up." Suzuna said as she laid the items on the bed.

Misaki sighed and did as she was told.

Once the dress was on she sat down in the chair as Suzuna did her make-up and hair. It took about half an hour for each to be complete.

**(A/N: Yeah I don't really want to go into the whole step by step process...lazy x3) **

Suzuna took a step back and looked at her work. _'She looks amazing..'_ She thought. She took a look at her watch 6:45pm.

"Onee-chan I'm done." Suzuna said.

Misaki walked over and put on her shoes. She then walked over to the mirror and gasped.

"Is this really me?" Misaki asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Suzuna just nodded.

The dress she wore looked amazing on her, her body filled out the dress in all the right spots. It showed her very well-toned legs but still covered area's that were mean't to be covered. The dress flowed freely at the bottom which she liked very much. It wasn't too tight or too lose.

The next she captured was her face, it looked natural. All that was applied was eye-liner, mascara and lip gloss.

"Your natural beauty stands out a lot." Suzuna complimented.

Misaki blushed lightly and took notice of her hair.

Her hair was put up into a high bun. There were some strands of hair that were curled and were let out to frame her face. There was a headband which was green and had a bow on top to make it look elegant.

After taking a good look at herself she turned to Suzuna and gave her a big hug.

"You're the best sister I've ever had. Thanks so much Suzuna." Misaki said.

"No problem onee-chan. I know Usui's going to drop dead when he see's you." Suzuna snickered as she let go.

Misaki blushed even more. Before she could say anything back they both her their mom call out.

"Misaki! Sakura and Shizuko are here!" Minako yelled out.

"Hai, I'm coming." Misaki said. "C'mon lets go."

When they were all downstairs Sakura and Shizuko looked at Misaki in amazement.

"Misaki-chan you look stunning!" Sakura squealed as she raced over to her friend for a hug.

"You look beautiful too Sakura. I'm sure Kuuga's going to love you for that." Misaki said returning the hug.

"Shizuko you look amazing as well." Misaki said with a a smile.

"A-arigato Misaki you look good too. I like your shoes." Shizuko said as she pushed her glasses up with a smile.

"Well, lets get going! Bye mom, bye Suzuna." Misaki said as she went over to give them both a hug.

"Bye dear, stay safe!" Minako said.

"Bye, onee-chan."

When the girls left both Minako and Suzuna started talking.

"I'm surprised you were able to get her settled down." Minako said.

"I told you that fan was good use." Suzuna said as she pointed to the large fan leaning on the wall.

**Seika High**

The 3 girls finally made it to the school. They walked towards the place where it was set up. People were dancing to the music others were sitting down and eating enjoying each others company while other sat and talked.

"Oh I see Kuuga. Ill see you two later." Sakura winked and she ran off to her man.

Shoichi came up to Shizuko.

"You look amazing Shizuko." Shoichi said

"Thank you.." She replied with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Would you care to come and dance with me?" He asked.

"Um.. yeah sure. I'll talk to you later Misaki." Shizuko said as she left to dance.

Misaki just nodded and looked to go and find Yukimura.

"Ah, kaichou you look good tonight." Yukimura came up to her and smiled.

"Thank you. So how is everything?" She asked.

"Everything is going good. The teacher is going to announce the winners after the circle dance. " Yukimura said.

**(A/N: It's not one of those tribal circle dances. I think its like one of those elegant ballroom dancing ones where you switch partners until you get your first partner back, I remember watching this in a movie xD)**

"All right then." Misaki said as she stood there and watched all the couples dancing.

"Someone looks breath-taking tonight." A voice said behind her.

Misaki jumped and turned around.

"Baka! don't scare me like that!" Misaki said holding her hand to her heart.

Usui just chuckled at her response.

"But really Ayuzawa you look amazing." Usui said as his gaze softened and took in her appearance.

Misaki blushed again. "T-thank you." She mumbled.

Before Usui could've started his teasing Sakura came running over to them.

"What is it Sakura?" Misaki asked worriedly.

Sakura caught her breath.

"Come join the dance with us! You too Usui-san!" Sakura said as she grabbed them both with out waiting for a reply from the two and just dragged them in.

When everyone was set up and in position the music started.

Misaki blushed as she felt Usui's hand on her back as he pulled her closer towards him. She knew he was grinning at this. They started dancing and falling in sync with everyone.

Then circle started to moved the guys twirled their partners to the right and had a different partner. Misaki ended up dancing with Kuuga as her partner.

"Hi, Misaki. You look swell tonight." Kuuga said as they danced.

"Thanks." She replied.

"See you later." He said as he twirled her to her new partner.

"Oh Hi, Misaki-chan." Hinata said.

"Hi, Hinata." Misaki said with a smile.

"You look gorgeous in that dress." He said bringing up a conversation.

"Thank you Hinata." Misaki replied.

"I'm glad I got to finally dance with you. I see those dance lessons together really paid off." Hinata said smiling a friendly smile.

Misaki just nodded.

Finally after a couple of more partners, everyone had their original partners back.

"I'm surprised you can dance like this Ayuzawa." Usui teased.

"Shut up." Misaki said.

Then Sakura butted in since they were beside each other.

"Wait.. Misaki you didn't tell him?" Sakura asked.

Misaki paled.

"Tell me what?" He asked curiously.

"Sakura wait-" Misaki started.

"She took dance lessons a couple years back with Hinata. They made it into a dance competition and won 1st place." Sakura said.

Misaki just blushed and looked away.

Usui looked shocked but didn't show it as he growled low at him hearing her partner was Hinata.

_'So this little vixen knows how to dance.'_ Usui thought and smirked. _'Interesting...'_

Then after the dance was complete and some people got off to go and sit.

"So tell me what types of dances did you learn?" Usui asked as he sat down beside her.

"Ballroom, Latin, salsa, rumba, cha cha, and the tango." Misaki replied really not wanting to talk about this.

"So the trophies are really yours and not Suzuna's?"

Misaki nodded.

"Interesting.." He said.

"-Okay, gather around people!" The teacher interrupted as she waved 2 envelopes in her hand.

All the students gathered around.

"Here I hold the winners for the hottest couple and popular male/female." She explained

**(A/N: Wow, how many of these have I put in already? Well its pretty obvious at who won...just saying x3)**

The students started to cheer.

"We'll start off with the popular male/female."

She opened up the envelope and smiled.

"Winner of the most popular female goes too...Hanazono Sakura!" The teacher said as she started clapping.

The students cheered, clapped and whistled at Sakura.

"Ah, thank you..I really wasn't expecting this..." Sakura said as she stood beside the teacher

"Now, the winner of the most popular male goes too...Usui Takumi!"

The girls squealed and started screaming out his name as the boys yelled out simple compliments.

"Thanks..." Was all he said as he stood beside Sakura.

"Moving on to the hottest couple of the year." The Teacher said as everyone settled down. "The winning couple is...Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki!~"

Everyone started cheering and clapping as Misaki walked to the front. You could hear the guys mostly whistle and the girls complimenting her dress.

Just then the students started to chant...

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock and she started blushing as Usui was grinning proudly. He then with out asking grabbed Misaki by the waist pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. Still shocked Misaki didn't have the chance to respond as he pulled away...she whimpered from the loss of warmth. Usui noticed this and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry my love...there is more to come.." He said playfully.

Everyone went all out whistling and cheering at the couple.

Misaki smacked him on the head and tore from his embrace still flushed like a tomato.

"Here are your winners this year for the Spring dance!" The teacher said into the mic.

Everyone clapped for the winners until the music came back on and they started dancing as well.

"You'll get your prizes sometime next week." The teacher explained. "Oh and congratulations to the 3 of you." She said before walking away.

"Well, that was fun." Sakura said.

"Yeah well I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Misaki said.

"Do you need any company?" Usui asked as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"NO YOU HENTAI!" Misaki said as she smacked the arm away and ran into the school.

Inside

As she was walking she noticed something off in the school. Just then someone tapped her shoulder.

"Usui I told you not too-" She started but was cut off as someone grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What the heck?!" Misaki tried to say.

"Just stay quiet and come with us." The voice said.

Misaki angered started thrashing around until she managed to kick the culprit between the legs freeing her. She ran as fast as she could to the exit but the heels weren't letting her go any faster. When she saw the lights from the dance the immediate word that came to her mind as she yelled it out like it depended on her life.

"USUI!"

But then someone came up behind her and picked her up from the ground.

"Let me down!" She yelled kicking and thrashing around.

But was silenced as a cloth was placed over her mouth. The person rushed back towards the school and set her down as the other guy came into view.

Misaki started feeling dizzy. Before she closed her eyes she saw and heard the people.

"This bitch kicked me!" Said the guy that was holding his lower area taking deep breaths.

"Oh shut up lets take her to him you wimp." said another guy taller and well built.

_'What is going on...I'm so killing these people...'_ Misaki thought before she finally blacked out.

Outside

Usui was leaning against a tree waiting for Misaki to come so he can give her a little scare. But then near the entrance of the school he heard her call out his name. Immediately he ran towards the school knowing something was wrong.

Once inside he scanned the place. He looked down and found the green headband Misaki was wearing before, beside it was a note. Usui opened the note and started to read.

_Dear Usui, _

_She's mine... I.T._

He ripped the paper and went in search of where this bastard was holding his girl.

On the roof

"Very well done. Now go to the stairwell when he arrives."

"Hai sir." The 2 men said as they left.

Misaki then started to stir she blinked a couple of times until she found out where she was.

_'School roof?'_ She thought.

"Well, someone's awake..." A voice said in her ear.

Misaki tried to punch who ever it was. But noticed her hands tied up in a rope. she got up from the chair she was sitting in and saw who took her.

"Miss me?" Tora said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Why'd you take me?!" Misaki yelled angered.

"Its simple..." Tora started as he walked closer to Misaki as she kept backing up until her back hit the wall.

_'Shit...'_ She thought.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You're mine...for now.."

"Like hell anyone would be happy to be yours." Misaki said as she tried to kick him.

"I know you would be." He simply replied back as he blocked her kick and locked her legs in place so she wasn't able to move.

"I'd rather die." Misaki stated as she was quickly thinking of a plan but was cut short as a pair of lips crashed hard on her own.

Trying to get him off her by pushing and trying to break from his grip to no avail. His grip tightened as one of his hands trailed down past her waist moving towards her legs.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, there stood a very pissed off perverted outer space alien with 2 men on the floor behind him out cold.

Finally he stopped and smirked as she was red with anger.

"She's yours." He said as he backed away from her. Misaki got the chance as she kicked his back.

"You bastard!" Misaki said as she swung her arms which he easily caught. But then with lightning speed Usui had Tora by the neck pinned against the wall.

"Never touch her with your filthy hands ever again." Usui stated in a very icy tone.

"I have brought something for you from _him_." Tora said smirking.

Usui never answered as Tora brought out the envelope. He released Tora and took the envelope then made his way to his girlfriend to see if she was all right.

"He sends some regards...Thanks for the goodnight kiss beautiful..until we meet again..." Tora said before he left.

He then placed it in his suit and went towards Misaki.

"Always getting into trouble I see." Usui teased as he watched her struggle to take the ropes off.

"Just shut up and take these off of me baka." Misaki said as she held the ropes up.

"Is that any way to treat the person that saved you?" Usui asked in a hurt tone.

"Thank you for saving me from a really perverted idiotic president." Misaki said.

Usui kissed her on the lips. "You're welcome."

Misaki blushed.

"What ever lets just go." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him back down to the dance outside.

Once they were outside there was the song that she remembered dearly. The first song she danced too when she learned the very sleek and sexy tango dance.

She saw some couples dancing to the song.

Shifting from foot to foot and moving along with the music Usui took notice to this and bent down as he whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to dance?"

She mutely nodded as he led her to the middle.

They both got into position.

She felt the warmth from his touch as they made very sharp eye contact. He pulled her close to his chest feeling the heat rise from her body.

They both moved in sync with each other as they glided smooth but sharply on the grass.

_'So he knows this..'_ She thought _'Let's kick it up a little Mr. I know everything...'_

She turned out but was quickly turned back in and spun twice. Bodies connecting once again she wrapped her leg around his waist as they both spun together.

_'Not bad..'_ He thought.

She removed her leg as she was set to the ground. They got back into position as they did the simple 1,2,3,4 and some sharp spins. Taking a hold of their hands she formed and x with them as she spun so her back was to his chest. She started to do some more hip motions as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Switching with lightning speed, he turned her out and pulled her back in as he grabbed a hold of her leg as he dipped her and then the music came into a stop.

Breathing heavily and still keeping eye contact they were lost in their own little world as he leaned in to kiss her.

It was a passionate one filled with so much love.

They pulled apart once they heard the cheering of the crowd that formed around them.

He pulled Misaki up right as the thanked everyone and bowed.

Sakura came running up to Misaki.

"That was amazing! I haven't seen you dance like that in a long time!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you." Misaki said still catching her breath.

After the dance

It was already after 9 as people started going home.

Sakura, Kuuga, Shizuko, Shoichi, Misaki and Usui all parted ways.

Misaki's feet were killing her.

_'This is why I don't wear big heels to dance'_ She thought.

Usui noticed her feet were aching and could tell by the way she was walking.

He lifted her up bridal style on the walk home.

Surprisingly, she made no struggle or disagreement to this. Misaki just snuggled deeper enjoying to not walk and felt her feet from the aching pain.

Once they made it to his apartment he set her down and saw as she just kicked her heels off and ran into the room.

Misaki quickly took the bun hairstyle out, swiped her face clean of the make-up and shed the dress as she put on a pair of sweat pants and a green tank top. Coming back out she graciously threw herself on the couch and just relaxed.

"Nice job making yourself feel at home." Usui said as he emerged from the kitchen with 2 cups of honey-lemon tea.

Misaki blushed as she took the tea and mumbled a 'thanks' before drinking it all up. She set it down as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back." He said as he got up and left the room.

Misaki just nodded and decided to lay down on the couch.

"Today... *Yawns* was fun.." She said starting to lay down.

The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like light.

Usui came back out dressed in his sleep wear when he saw Misaki sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"I leave the room for a minute and you're dead on the couch..."Usui said as he walked towards her and picked her up and led them to their bed.

He carefully set her down, turned off the light and went into the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and felt her snuggle closer.

He closed his eyes as he joined her, sound asleep.

* * *

SOOO!~ what do you think? I thought it would've been better if Misaki actually knew how to dance. Like come on. Oh and I think that was like my first ever dance scene I've ever written so I want to see I did on that. Hmm, I wonder what that envelope contains?... You'll have to see later.

This is the longest chapter I've written so far 4,656 words xD. Finished at 1:54am.

It would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed this chapter. And I would like to thank those of you that keep up with my story and crazy late updates. It makes me feel really great knowing people out there like what I write ^.^

Bye for now~ G27forever~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!~ I'm glad you all liked my previous chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed it :) It meant a lot.

Especially a review from **Joknggeo **Someone that gave some criticism from the dance scene, and I thank you for that. I know it was my first dance scene to write but it was extremely difficult to write as well (Heck I didn't really understand it as well when I re-read it over) but hey, it was worth a shot ^.^

**And my apologies for not updating for a while. A lot happened and I'm all over the place so I need to like focus and get organized and such. xD**

Well here is chapter 14. Enjoy!~ ^.^ **(little heads up Misaki's kinda ooc)**

**Disclaimer: KaichouWa Maid-Sama! © Hiro Fujiwara, storyline mine! ~ **

* * *

Chapter 14: Day 8. A weekend at the beach

"Misaki wake up..." a voice said

"5 more minutes mom..." Misaki said turning over.

"Misaki get up." the voice said again shaking her.

"Suzuna I swear if that fan touches me.." Misaki mumbled as she smacked the hand away.

_'What fan?...'_ Usui thought.

"C'mon, get up you don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" Usui asked once again.

*Grumbles* "You can't do anything about it" Misaki said stubbornly as she pulled the bed sheets to cover her entire body.

"Are you sure about that Ayuzawa?" Usui said happily.

Usui got on top of the sleepy Misaki, removing the blanket away as well, towering her he looked at her angelic face before leaning down and capturing her plump lips into his. He kept his eyes opened counting down from 5 wanting to capture her reaction.

_5_  
_4_  
_3_  
_2_  
_1_

Amber coloured eyes shot open only to meet emerald green eyes with a sly look in them. Face flushing red she takes in her surroundings.

Usui counted down again but from 3

_3_  
_2_  
_1_

Misaki shoved him off of her with all her strength.

Usui then fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow..." Usui said rubbing head.

"What the hell was that you pervert!" Misaki said holding a hand to her lips while looking at the alien on the floor.

"You said to wake you up." Usui said in his innocent tone.

"A simple shove would've been accurate." Misaki said calming down.

"Yeah, but a morning kiss is way better." Usui teased as he winked at Misaki.

Misaki blushed.

"Whatever you pervert...Now WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?! I'M TIRED AS CRAP!" Misaki screeched.

Usui removed his hands from his ears.

"I told you we're going to the beach."

"You were serious?!" Misaki asked shocked.

"You thought I was lying?" Usui asked.

"I thought you were joking?"

"Who would joke about seeing their girlfriend in a smoking hot bikini-" Usui started but was cut off.

"You perverted outer space alien! Just shut up!" Misaki yelled blushing even more.

"Well get dressed. You don't want to keep the staff waiting."

"Fine whatever...at least I didn't bring a swimsuit..." Misaki said mumbling the last part as she got up from the bed.

Usui being Usui obviously heard considering the smirk plastered on his face.

Misaki was taking her shirt off when she remembered Usui never left the room yet.

"Ahem...Do you mind?" Misaki asked not bothering to turn around.

"No I don't, I actually love the view of "Bite Me" on your plump but well toned butt Ayuzawa..." Usui said fast but understandable as he came up behind her and squeezed her butt and ran out of the room.

"USUI TAKUMI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN SO I CAN BEAT THE SH*T OUT OF YOU!" A very angered Misaki yelled as she ran after him not bothering to put a shirt on since her anger over took her.

Running into the living room Usui was on one side of the couch as Misaki was on the other.

"Oh, Ayuzawa I never knew you actually wore my birthday present? That black bra really fits you, I knew you would be a B cup." Usui said as he dodged a flying pillow and ran.

"S-SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Misaki said chasing him.

"Ayuzawa are you also wearing the matching black lace panties?" Usui teased still running around the apartment.

"BAKA USUI! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT TO PLANET PHEROMONE!" Misaki yelled back.

5 minutes later.

Usui was sitting on the couch holding 2 ice packs. One on his head the other his shin.

_Flashback on the 5 minutes_

_"Where are you, you perverted alien?" Misaki said walking through the hall._

_She looked in every room and finally came upon the bedroom Usui and her shared. Walking in she looked around._

_Coming up from behind her Usui tapped her shoulder._

_Quickly Misaki whirled around and before Usui knew it she banged him on the head and kicked him in the shin. She shoved him out the door and locked it._

_"That's what you get you pervert!" Misaki said as she changed for the beach._

_As Usui hobbled to the kitchen he couldn't help but think._

_'I'll let her have her fun...'_

_End of Flashback_

Misaki then came out of the room wearing a pair of denim shorts that reached mid-thigh and a light blue v-neck sweater. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a pair of black sun glasses a top her head. In her left hand she held a pair of black converse and in her right hand she held a shoulder bag that was white.

Usui stood up, the ice bags falling out of place as he stared at his decently dressed girlfriend.

_'This is a first...'_ He thought.

"W-what are you looking at?" Misaki said as she shifted from foot-to-foot under his intense stare.

"You look...hot." Usui said smirking.

"Uh...thanks..." Misaki replied blushing.

"So who's work?" Usui asked knowing there was something to it.

Misaki sighed and started her story.

_Flashback (Chapter 12: This is hell!)_

_"This is the last time I go shopping with you!" Misaki said to Aoi as they walked home._

_"Oh shut up...you're lucky I came or else you would've gone to the dance naked. You might want to thank the person who bought a pair of shoes that cost 300 damn bucks." Aoi replied. _

_"Fine thank you! I'll pay the $300 some how." Misaki said. _

_"No I have a better deal." Aoi said smirking mischievously. _

_Misaki sweat dropped. _

_"What?" _

_"You have to promise to dress up like a proper woman with the clothes I'm giving you!" Aoi said proudly. _

_"You're not serious are you?" Misaki said._

_"No, you can just dress up in baggy jeans and shirt...OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS! You'll do it or else I will watch your every single move in your entire life popping at out no where and complaining on your state of dressing! End of discussion!" Aoi shouted.  
_

_"Fine, deal." Misaki said holding her hand up. _

_"Good..." Aoi said shaking her hand. _

_End of flashback_

"So that's pretty much what happened." Misaki said

"You let a kid, a guy at that, tell you how to dress?" Usui asked as he stifled in his laughter.

"Don't laugh! And plus it's Aoi... he'd probably blackmail me into it."

"True...Now lets go. You packed extra clothes and toiletries? " Usui asked getting up.

"Yeah."

They both left the apartment. Usui led Misaki to a parked red Ferrari.

"You had a car? And good looking one too?" Misaki asked as she stared at the care in astonishment.

"Yup. I just never used it." Usui said as he opened the door for her to get in.

"Show off..." Misaki mumbled but was still heard.

Once settled Usui got in on the other side and they drove off to the beach.

At the beach

"We're here." Usui said as he parked the convertible.

Misaki got out of the car and stretched.

"Ah, Misa-chan, Usui-kun you're finally here. What took you 2 so long?" A voice said behind them.

**(A/N: hence hence morning situation xD)**

"Satsuki-san?" Misaki said as she turned around and saw the entire maid café staff and Aoi standing there.

"So I see you kept our deal going." Aoi said grinning at her choice of clothing.

"Well, yeah...Do you think I want a 14 year-old boy following me?" Misaki said.

"Tch, whatever." He replied.

"Oh Misaki-chan why are you not wearing a swimsuit?" Erika asked curiously

"I actually didn't bring one."

Before Erika could reply someone interrupted.

"Hey, nee-san do you have two more people on hand? The shops packed and I need all the help I can get." Nagisa said coming from the shop she owns.

"Actually I do, Misa-chan, Usui-kun would you mind helping out?" Satsuki said with begging eyes.

Usui just nodded in approval.

"I don't have a apron-" Misaki started but was then cut off.

"We have a spare just for you Misa-chan." Satsuki said smiling.

"But then I don't have a swimsuit-"

"I have a extra one, I'm sure you'll fit!" Erika said clapping.

"All right people come on then don't want to keep customers waiting now do we?" Nagisa said running back to the beach house.

"Come on Misaki-chan lets go get you ready." Erika said grabbing Misaki.

Everyone else followed to where Nagisa ran off. When they entered the place was packed with teens, kids, adults, elders.

"This is going to be a long day..." Satsuki said while everyone nodded and started helping out taking orders.

**With Misaki & Erika**

"Here this one will look great on you. Trust me." Erika said winking.

Misaki looked at the really revealing 2 piece baby blue bikini.

"Do you have anything else?" Misaki asked praying that she would.

"Well I do have this one." Erika said holding up a hot pink one piece that was held together with a ring in the front and it was 2 sizes to small.

"Uhh, I think I'll stick with this one, pink is not my colour." Misaki said grabbing the baby blue bikini.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the shop kay." Erika said.

"Yeah sure, thank you for letting me borrow it." Misaki said.

"No problem Misa-chan." Erika said before she left.

Misaki looked at the bikini and sighed as she started putting it on. Couple minutes later she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Let this begin..." Misaki said to herself as she walked out of the room and towards the beach house.

As she was walking people, specifically a group of guys, were walking behind her a couple of steps back.

Ignoring them, she walked into the beach house and saw it full.

"Hey Subaru!" Misaki yelled out.

"Oh, Yes Misaki-chan? Oh well it seems you must have attracted more people in." Subaru said looking up from the table she was serving.

"Haha, yeah." Misaki said laughing nervously as she turned and saw a hoard of guy behind her.

_'Now Misaki no matter what you can't punch any guys here don't want to get out of control here and cause some drama and tension.'_ Misaki said in her mind.

"Do you know where Satsuki-san is?" Misaki asked.

"In the back talking to Aoi!" Subaru shouted back and resumed taking orders.

Misaki walked past all the tables, noting how all the guys looked up at her and either smiled, winked, whistled or stared.

Sighing she walked to the back, she heard Aoi and Satsuki's voice at the end of the hall, 4 doors down.

She started walking and was about to knock on the door but was quickly pulled into a firm chest, arms locked around her waist. She felt the persons head move in between her neck and shoulder. Noticing the hair she knew exactly who it was.

"Can you let me go I need to work!" Misaki said struggling.

"It's too hard to let go of a very tempting body Ayuzawa. Especially a body that almost every guy was looking at." Usui said as his hands moved up and down her sides.

Misaki blushing like she just ate the hottest pepper in the world.

"Y-YOU PERVERT! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS AND LET ME GO!" Misaki said trying to escape his iron-grip on her.

"But what if such things are true? This body is mine..." Usui said seductively.

Misaki looking like she was going to explode until the door opened and Satsuki and Aoi came out.

Satsuki was the first to notice and flowers of moe were every where.

"Ah, so moe!~" Satsuki said twirling around, throwing flowers every where.

"Well, well, well." Aoi said smirking. "You just couldn't wait now could you?" Aoi said looking at the couple pressed up against the wall.

"Ne, Misa-chan you're lucky you have a man like Usui." Satsuki said still bursting with moe.

Misaki blushing even more red struggled to remove herself from the perverted alien.

"Nee-san we need more people in front-" Nagisa said walking towards them in the hall.

She looked at the scene before her.

Usui pressed up against the wall holding a blushing, trying-to-free-herself Misaki, flowers every where and still shooting out every where in hall by her sister, and a smirking Aoi in a wig and dress holding up a apron.

Shaking her head side to side she walked towards Aoi and smacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He shouted

"For dressing up as a girl!" Nagisa shouted back.

"Misaki-chan, Usui-san, nee-san are you done here? Cause' we need help up front." Nagisa said looking at the 3.

"Oh yeah we're finished here." Satsuki said winking at the couple and took the apron Aoi was holding and passed it to Misaki.

"Put this on and start taking orders." Satsuki said as she also passed a marker and note pad.

Misaki nodded and tried to put the apron on when she noticed Usui still had his hold on her. Glaring up at him, he just smiled at her.

"Usui-kun you can take orders as well since the kitchen staff is fine." Satsuki said to him.

Usui just nodded.

Satsuki, Nagisa and Aoi who was being dragged away by the ear walked out to go help.

"Oh and Usui-kun, you might want to let go of Misa-chan so we can work." Satsuki said.

Usui removed his iron grip from her and watched as she smacked him on the arm and quickly moved away from him.

"You idiot! I can't believe you did that! And to think that we got caught!" Misaki said yelling at him.

Usui just smiled and shrugged.

"MISAKI, USUI HURRY UP!" They both heard Honoka yell out.

Misaki quickly put her apron on and stomped down the hall. She looked at Usui and glared. She then walked out with a smile on her face and went to a table that wanted to order. Usui came out as well walking by her, he didn't miss the chance sliding his hand across her partially bare back. Seeing her shiver made him smirk before going to a table full of girls that drooled over him. Misaki glared at Usui before disappearing in the back.

_'Just relax Misaki, he's just doing this to tease you, oh how I'm going to punch his face later on...'_ Misaki thought as she grabbed her order and walked out with an ice coffee and parfait for the guy who ordered.

"Here is your order, is that all for today?" Misaki asked looking at him.

"Yes thank-you, but here is a little tip darling." He said taking her hand and placed a paper into it and smiled.

Just as she was going to answer Usui walked by her (of course he heard everything) and swatted her butt with his free hand returning to the table he was serving. He looked back over his shoulder and smirked as he saw her flush red and a vein popping on the side of her head.

Not known to them they had a small audience watching them.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Nagisa asked Satsuki from behind the counter.

"Ten bucks she's going to snap the moment she walks back into the back room." Satsuki said.

"Deal. What about you Aoi-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Twenty bucks from each of you knowing Misaki she's probably going to fight back. Just watch." Aoi replied.

"Deal." They both said and watched the situation unfold.

_'Just suck it up and do it...' _Misaki thought.

She bent down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Usui freeze.

The small audience froze as well...

"Did she just-" Nagisa said.

"And Usui-kun just-" Satsuki said.

"Never knew she had the guts to actually play back with another man too...and that hard. Something is definitely going down. You both owe me $20." Aoi said smirking.

**Back to Misaki**

"Thank you..." She said and made her way to the back room gracefully before she made a mad dash for the bathroom to wash her mouth.

_'ALERT! ALERT! MUST DISINFECT NOW! MUST WASH OFF FILTHINESS!'_ Her mind said to her over and over again.

When she made it to the bathroom she quickly turned up the water and started rinsing her mouth over and over again until that distinctive taste was gone.

"I'm never doing that ever again." She said to herself in the mirror.

As she finally cooled off Misaki walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the front.

But she was pulled into a room and into a hard chest.

_'Not again...'_ She thought.

She heard the door shut and *click* the door locked.

"What is up with you?! From pinning to grabbing get a hobby!" Misaki said once again trying to struggle free.

"..."

"Are you even going to answer me?! First you randomly glide your hand across my back and then you smack my butt in public! Who does that?!"

Usui quickly shifted their positions. Misaki back was pushed up against the wall and her arms and legs were pinned down. Making her unable to escape. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"And what kind of a girlfriend decides to kiss some stranger on the cheek and right in front of her very own boyfriend?"

Registering what he said she only came up to one conclusion.

"You're jealous." She stated instead of asking and biting on her bottom lip to not laugh.

Usui just looked straight into her eyes and then lay his head against her shoulder burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her wonderful scent.

She took a intake of air as her heart started beating rapidly.

"I knew you were going to kiss him on the lips, but you hesitated the last second and went for the cheek." Usui chuckled.

"H-how'd you k-know?" Misaki asked shocked.

"Because you love me Misa-chan~" Usui said into her ear.

"Y-yeah right. Me loving a pervert like you." Misaki said turning her head away.

Usui removed himself from her neck. His hand gently grabbed her chin so her face was facing his.

"Then tell me you don't love me, tell me you want me out of your life, to never see me again..." Usui said looking into her eyes.

She stared into those emerald green eyes that always made her heart skip a beat. Moving her head out of his gentle grip on her chin she looked down her bangs covering her eyes.

"I hate you..." She said as she moved her arms out of his hold and put them around his neck pulling him to her, hiding her face in his chest.

"I love you too Misa-chan." Usui said wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY! YOU'RE WASTING TIME PEOPLE!" Both Usui and Misaki heard come from the door.

"Aoi-chan!" Satsuki, Nagisa, Erika, Subaru, and Honoka scolded.

"What they're taking forever!"

Usui just chuckled as he felt the heat from Misaki's blushing face to his chest.

He quietly unlocked the door and opened it fast and their they were all on the floor.

*laughs nervously* "Hi you two..." Subaru said.

"Who's working out front?" Misaki asked as she saw them all here and not working there.

"Oh wasn't-" Erika said.

"I thought-" Honoka said.

"You guys are idiots..." Aoi said shaking his head

"No one's keeping watch on the store?! Back to work people!" Nagisa said running to the front with everyone else following.

Misaki was going to go and help out as well until she was pulled back (once again) she was going to start yelling until she felt lips on her own. Knowing that it was just too good to pull away she kissed back face flushing red yet again. Usui smirked against her lips and pulled back. He heard her whimper and his smirk just intensified.

"GOT IT!" Aoi said holding up a camera.

"W-what?! N-no Aoi delete it!" Misaki said trying to grab the camera.

"Never in my life old hag!" Aoi said running away with the camera.

"AOI-CHAN!" Misaki yelled.

"Come let's get back to work." Usui said guiding the embarrassed Misaki back to the front.

**Time skip **

"I am so beat right now." Subaru said as she sat down in a chair.

"I'm tired...I need sleep." Erika said leaning against the counter.

"So much for relaxing..."Honoka said

"Good job everyone. And don't worry it's a day off tomorrow." Nagisa said

"Yeah yeah, sleeping arrangements?" Aoi asked

"Oh yeah that's right we only have 4 rooms available due to some painting jobs in the other rooms." Nagisa said

"The arrangements are going to be 1: myself, Aoi and nee-san. 2: Erika, Honoka, and Subaru. 3: Sen-chan and Mochi. 4:Usui and Misaki. Now all you have to do is get your bags and choose your room-" Nagisa explained but was cut off by everyone as they all got up rushed to the room that their bags were placed got their bag and chose their rooms.

The only people left were, Nagisa, Satsuki, Aoi, Usui and Misaki.

"Wait why do I have to sleep with Usui?!" Misaki asked.

"Aren't you two dating?" Nagisa said.

"Well yeah-" Misaki started but was cut off.

"Then it's okay. Now time to hit the sack! Night." she called as Satsuki and Aoi followed her.

"Night Misa-chan see you in the morning." Satsuki called over her shoulder.

"Night..." Misaki mumbled sighing.

"So a room to ourselves, exciting right Ayuzawa." Usui said grinning.

"W-what?! We're just sleeping in the same room! It's not like we have to share a bed." Misaki said as she got her bag and opened the door to their room.

Shocked she dropped her bag.

There was only 1 damn bed in the room!

_'WHY ME?!'_ She thought as she was spinning in hole of darkness in chibi form.

"I guess we're sharing then..." Usui said chuckling at her expression.

"No you're taking the bed I'm sleeping on the floor." Misaki stated.

"Why can't we just share the bed? We always did in our apartment." Usui said emphasising the 'our'

"Fine but no funny business or I'm out." Misaki said as she changed in the bathroom and came out wearing the same sweat pants from this morning and the same tank top.

She climbed in to the bed and pulled the covers over her facing the window.

"You sleep on your side I'll sleep on mine. Deal?" She asked.

Usui pouted.

"I'm tired...I need sleep." Misaki said in a please-let-me-rest-or-else voice.

Usui just nodded and took off his shirt and replaced his blue shorts with a pair of black ones. As he climbed in he found her asleep already. He too let sleep over take him.

**2:39am**

Misaki woke up...

_'Why is it so hot in here?' _She thought

_'We're at a beach smarty it's supposed to be hot.'_ her other self said.

Turning around she saw Usui sleeping peacefully and shirtless.

Waving a hand over his face to make sure he was out cold she quietly took off her tank top and shed her sweat pants.

"Ahh, that's better..." She said as she went back to sleep.

Little did they both know that one of the 2 moved in their sleep which eventually made the other person move as well. If they only knew the position they were in...Oh how they both were in for a shock for when morning comes.

* * *

Oh my gosh...this was soo hard to type with out laughing every couple of minutes. You don't know how much fun I had writing this. Just wait until the next chapter to see how they end up.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter like I did (sorry if it's a bit confusing) xD

Please review I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter ^.^

~G27forever~


End file.
